My Pen Pal 2
by gurl3677
Summary: the brothers & Jillian have moved to Ireland. Connor is struggling with being alone & his feelings for Jillian. Will he lose his brother if he can't rein them in? Can a new girl to the group turn things around for him?  Connor/OC Murphy/Jillian
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is finished. I am redoing it, fixing the problems with it. You need to read my story My Pen Pal to understand this one!*_

Jillian's side had finally healed but was still very tender to the touch. Seven days after she had been stabbed, Murphy cut the stitches out of her back. His fingers glided over the wound as he felt his anger perk up again. He knew Shane was dead, Connor and Murphy had taken care of that not long after she had passed out. Eunice and Paul had taken her to the hospital while the brothers stood behind Shane. They delivered the family pray quickly then shot him. Then Duffy, Dolly, Greenly, and the brothers dragged the bodies to the alleyway and the scene had been set.

Four weeks later, Murphy and Jillian were standing on the dock of the ship, holding hands. The coast of Ireland had come into view finally. Jillian moved their arms to be behind her back as she turned towards Murphy. She let go of his hands and put her arms around his waist. Murphy's hands came to rest against her lower back. He kissed her forehead.

" Are you excited?" Jillian asked as she tilted her head up to see his face. Murphy smiled and nodded.

" Aye." He looked down at her. " Are you?" She smiled and squeezed him.

Connor watched his brother and Jillian as they talked. They were smiling at each other. Jillian was almost bouncing with excitement. Whatever she had just said made Murphy laugh hard. He turned them than so they were facing each other more. Murphy picked her up and hugged her tightly. Jillian's arms went around his shoulders as she laughed.

" They kind of make you sick, don't they?" Eunice asked as she came up to Connor's side. Connor glanced at her then back at the couple. They were standing across the deck from Murphy and Jillian. Connor crossed his arms over his chest. Murphy let Jillian slide down his body before he kissed her.

" She makes him happy." Connor said. Eunice smiled and nodded. Murphy glanced up at Connor then nodded his head. That was their sign that Connor should stay away from the cabin. Murphy took Jillian's hand and they hurried away.

" Now where are those two going? We are going to hit land in 30 minutes." Eunice said.

" 20 minutes is enough time for them. They learned to make it fast since being here." Connor said. Eunice laughed.

" Now how do you know they are going to have sex?" She asked. Connor smirked.

" Because we made up a sign. I walked in on them once so we came up with signals so that wouldn't happen again." He said. Eunice looked up at Connor.

" You're kidding, right?" She asked. Connor shook his head as the memory flowed through him.

flash back

It was mid afternoon on the boat and Connor was bored. He was walking down the hallway towards their cabin. He hadn't seen his brother or Jillian in a while. Romeo, Paul, and Eunice were around but Connor wanted to see his brother and his girlfriend. He came up to their cabin and took out his key. He slipped the key into the lock and opened the door quietly.

Jillian was facing him, freezing Connor in his steps. Murphy was on his back, his hands on her hips, while Jillian was sitting on top of him with her eyes closed. She had her hands on his chest as she moved against him, moaning softly. Connor was shocked and couldn't move at first. He had heard them having sex before, the walls in the apartment at Doc's were very thin. But he had never seen her naked.

He had always thought she was an attractive girl. Of course him and his brother would be attracted to the same type of girl. He liked her personality. He liked that she could hold her own with them in drinking and jokes. Connor had been attracted to her from the moment he saw her but she belonged to Murphy and he would never cross that line.

His eyes moved down her body, taking in her naked form before he could stop himself. He was instantly hard. Her stomach was flat and she had two tattoos on it, one on each side. Her breasts were perfect and for a minute he imaged how they would feel against his hands. He'd guess she was B cup, perfect for her petite frame. Her skin was pale and flawless as far as he could see. Her long hair was bouncing behind her as she rode his brother. Murphy groaned loudly, bring Connor back from his mind. He shook himself and slowly shut the door. He closed his eyes and leaned his back against it.

Later that day, Murphy found his brother leaning against the railing, slowly smoking a cigarette. Murphy came to his side, took out a smoke and light it up. The brothers stood in silence for a few minutes. Both had their arms resting on the railing and they stood slightly hunched over, their stances mirroring each other. Murphy was enjoying his after sex glow. They hadn't been able to have sex for the first two weeks on the boat, Jillian had been in too much pain. Connor was deep in his despair. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he was falling for her too and seeing her naked wasn't helping anything.

" Next time you two decide to have sex, let me know. Put something on the door knob, give me a head nod, something, anything." Connor said without looking at Murphy.

" What are you talking about?" Murphy asked.

" I know you and Jillian just had sex." Murphy looked at him quickly. Connor nodded. " Aye, I saw you. I walked into the cabin to see her riding the hell out of you."

" What the fuck." Murphy said. Connor looked at him with a look Murphy didn't understand.

" I'm not surprised you didn't notice me, don't worry I left as soon as I saw her." Connor said. " I don't want to see it again."

" You saw her then?" Murphy said as he looked away. " You saw her completely naked." Connor looked away but nodded.

" Don't tell her, if she doesn't know then don't tell her. I don't want her upset with me or embarrassed." Connor said.

end flash back

Connor knocked on the door to their cabin. Jillian's voice greeted him, letting him know he could come in. He opened the door and groaned. The whole room was warm and smelled of sex. Murphy and Jillian were packing up, standing by their little bed. Murphy's hair was sticking up in different places while Jillian's was pulled into a messy bun, both had small smiles. Connor wanted to walk away quickly but couldn't, he needed to get his stuff. He walked in the room, closing the door behind him and went to his side.

Connor grabbed his bags and started throwing his stuff inside them. Jillian and Murphy were playfully pushing each other's arms. Connor glanced behind him at the couple. Every couple of things Jillian put in her bag, Murphy would take back out. Jillian would grab whatever it was back and put it back into her bag with a giggle.

" Stop it!" She said. Murphy smiled and grabbed something else out of her bag.

" Stop it!" He mocked her.

" Murphy, we only have a few minutes so stop it!" She said.

" Stop it!" He said again as she laughed.

" For fuck sakes, stop it!" Connor snapped, making them turn and look at him. " Just fucking let her pack!" He whipped back around and closed his eyes. His hands were gripping his clothes. Suddenly he felt Jillian's hand slide over his.

" You okay, Connor?" She asked. He sighed and forced his eyes open. He looked to his side and right into her eyes. He heard Murphy packing. He felt his face soften at the worry in her dark eyes.

" I'm fine, Love. Just want off this boat. Fellas don't like to be couped up." He said. Jillian smiled and squeezed his hand before she walked back to her side and resumed packing.

Connor glanced behind him at her, his eyes moving down her frame before he could stop himself. He looked up again and caught his brother's eyes. Both brothers stared at each other for a few seconds before they looked away. Connor sighed and went back to his packing. He needed to be away from them and fast. He needed to go to a bar, get drunk and get laid.


	2. Chapter 2

* _Please review!*_

Connor, Paul and Romeo were in the front seat of the car Connor had rented. Connor was driving while Eunice, Murphy, and Jillian sat in the back. Jillian and Eunice were looking out the windows, both feeling excited to see Ireland. Jillian reached beside her and took Murphy's hand. She was squeezing it but he hardly noticed. He was staring at his brother. He couldn't believe he had actually caught him checking Jillian out. He was thinking about all the interactions between Connor and Jillian.

Their relationship had always been playful. Connor would put his arm around her, she'd hug him while they talked. They'd laugh together and it had never bothered Murphy. Connor and Jillian had taken to each other right away. They got along well and Murphy had been grateful. He had dated a few girls that didn't get along with Connor and it was always a stressful time. Now Murphy thought about how things had changed when Jillian had gotten hurt and then changed again after Connor had seen her naked. He was hardly talking to either one of them. Murphy had caught Connor staring at Jillian off and on and he noticed that Connor went out of his way to not stand close to her or be alone with her.

Never in a million years would Murphy had thought he had to worry about his brother with his girlfriend. Connor had had the same dream Murphy had. He knew Jillian was made to be with Murphy, he knew the Lord wanted Murphy and Jillian together. Jillian was going to have his babies and be his wife. Connor and Murphy fought a lot through their lives but in the end, they always had each other's backs. They always knew what the other was thinking but now, Connor's mental state was a lost to Murphy.

The car pulled up to a small cabin. On the porch of the cabin was a bearded man, sitting in a rocker, smoking a pipe. Connor shut the car off and everyone started out of the car. Jillian hung back as Murphy got out of it. He took her hand and smiled. He brought it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. He heard his brother greeting his dad and introducing him to Paul, Eunice, and Romeo.

" You ready, Lass?" Murphy asked.

" I don' t know. I'm kind of nervous about meeting your dad." She said softly. Murphy smiled.

" Don't be. He's going to love you." Murphy said. He turned around and started towards the cabin. Duce was standing in front of the porch with a smile. Connor was walking back to the car. He caught Jillian's eyes and winked at her. Jillian smiled at him and patted his arm as he passed them. Murphy glanced behind him and looked at his brother but Connor wouldn't meet his eyes.

" Jillian," Duce said as he held out his hand. " I'm so glad to meet you." He said as he enveloped her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

" It's nice to meet you." She said softly.

" I'm so pleased to meet the lass that finally tamed one of my son's heart." He said. He pulled Jillian away from Murphy and tucked her hand around his arm. He patted her hand. " Come with me. Let an old man make you some tea. I'd like to get to know you." He said with a smile. Jillian smiled, feeling completely comfortable and at ease with him right away. Paul, Eunice and Romeo followed them into the cabin. Murphy sighed then turned towards the car. He narrowed his eyes then walked over to his brother.

" What the fuck is your problem?" Murphy asked when he reached Connor.

" What are you talking about?" Connor asked as he pulled out their bags from the trunk.

" You know what I'm talking about. The looks you're giving Jillian, the way you check her out when she's not looking, what the fuck are you doing?" Murphy snapped as he snatched his bags out.

" You're imaging things." Connor said. He put his hand on the trunk of the car, waiting until Murphy got all the bags out before he closed it.

" No, I'm not." Murphy said as he looked at his brother. Connor shut the trunk and met his brother's eyes full on.

" Look, she's a hot girl, sometimes I check her out. It's been almost four years since I got some ass, it's natural. Romeo's always checking her out, licking his lips too when he does it, and you aren't busting his balls." Connor said.

" Romeo's not her type. She looks at him like he's a kid she gets to take care of. She spends all her time with either me or you. You're my twin, you're just like me so that makes you her type." Murphy said.

" The Lord gave her to you, remember? Calm the fuck down." Connor snapped as he shouldered his bags. He walked away as Romeo came out of the cabin.

" You guys need some help?" He asked as Connor passed him.

" You know what, do us a favor, Rome," Connor said as he turned around. He was walking backwards towards the cabin. " Don't look at Jillian anymore. Murphy doesn't like it that we think she's hot. Murphy's freaking out that we might try and tap her ass. What do you think, Murph? You think she wouldn't mind moving between the three of us, maybe we could tag team her. Think she might like that? Might like having some irish and mexican dick at the same time?" Murphy and Romeo both paled, making Connor stop walking. He dropped his bags and closed his eyes.

" Connor." He heard Jillian's voice right behind him. He didn't want to turn around, didn't want to see the hurt or anger that was going to be on her face. He finally opened his eyes and sighed. He turned around slowly and saw Jillian and Duce standing on the porch.

" Fuck me." Connor said softly. Duce was frowning hard but Connor couldn't look away from Jillian's shocked face. " Jillian, I didn't mean it."

" Do you really think I'm the type of girl that would allow her boyfriend to pass her around? Is that what you think of me?" She asked. Connor started forward and reached out for her hand.

" No, Love. Or course not." He said. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. " It just a stupid thing a fella says when he's tired and horny." He said as he winked at her. He kissed her hand as Duce's frown deeper. Jillian took her hand away from him.

" Well I don't think that's very funny. I don't give a fuck how tired or horny you are. I would never talk that way about you." She said.

" I'm sorry, Lass." He said softly. " I wasn't thinking." She shook her head.

" Yeah, I guess not." She said before she walked passed him. Connor's head dropped and Duce moved closer to him.

" Watch what you call her." He warned so no one but Connor could hear. " She is not your lass. She belongs to Murphy. I saw the dream. You get your feelings for her in check, son." Connor nodded and looked at his dad. Duce patted his shoulder and motioned with his head for Connor to go inside.

" What the hell was that?" Jillian asked as she came to Murphy. She took a bag from him.

" I'm not checking you out." Romeo said quickly. " No, I mean, I do, but not like that. Not that you aren't hot, because you are...so hot, it's just..."

" Romeo, drop it." Jillian said. " You're making it worst." She said as she rested her head against Murphy's chest. His hand came to her lower back and he rubbed her wound gently.

" Yeah, I'm going in." Romeo said before he walked away. Duce and Murphy locked eyes over Jillian's head. Duce nodded his head quickly then went into the cabin. Jillian looked up at Murphy who was frowning.

" Hey," She said as she took a hold of his chin. She tilted his head down to make him look at her. "We just got here, let's just let it go. We are all tired and could use a good nights sleep and a break from each other." He gave a one sided smile.

" You need a break from me, Lass? We have been together for 5 and a half months and you already need a break?" He asked. She laughed and pushed away from him.

" Stop it. You know that's not what I meant." She said. She moved to grab another bag but Murphy stopped her.

" No, Lass. I don't want you to carry these."

" I'm fine, Murphy. It hardly hurts at all." She said.

" Good, let's keep it that way." Murphy said.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review. *_

Connor stared into his beer later that night. He had taken Eunice and Paul to their place. They had found a cabin online and were renting it together. Romeo was going to be staying with Duce, Connor, Murphy and Jillian until he figured out what he wanted to do. Murphy and Jillian were still at the cabin with Duce, they hadn't wanted to come out. Romeo was sitting beside Connor at the bar they had went too.

" So what was that?" He asked.

" What?" Connor asked.

" Your comment about Jillian. What was that?" Romeo asked. Connor sighed and his whole body moved with it.

" Just drop it." He said.

" Yeah okay." Romeo said. They were quiet for a few more minutes before he spoke again. " You really hurt her. You should have seen her face after you went into the house."

" Fucking drop it!" Connor snapped. He picked his beer and downed it quickly. He motioned to the bartender then turned in his seat. " There are a lot of hot lasses here. I'm getting laid tonight. I'm gonna find a girl, take her outside, fuck her, then we can head home." Romeo nodded as the bartender set another beer down for Connor.

" Yeah, okay. Well I will be right here." He said. Connor nodded, patted his shoulder, than grabbed his beer. He spotted a group of girls and started over to them.

It only took an hour for Connor to convince the girl that caught his eye to come outside with him. He knew just where to take her, this wasn't his first go around. She was drunk and giggling as she gripped his hand and let him lead her to the back. He pulled her into the dark corner then faced her. His hands went into her hair as he brought her to kiss him.

He kissed her hard and fast as his hands traveled down her body. He picked her up and turned them so her back was against the wall. She was wearing a skirt, thankfully. She didn't stop him when he reached between her legs. She was ready for whatever he wanted to give her. He broke their kissing to move to her neck. Her arms were tight around his shoulders. He moved her panties to the side so he could touch her. He wasn't going to waste much time turning her on. He just want to know if she was wet or not.

He took his hand away, making her protest in return. Connor's hand went to his pants as he undid his zipper. He pulled himself out then brought his mouth to hers as he moved into her. The sensations started as soon as he started thrusting. He kissed her as he moved hard and quick into her. She was moaning and the sound filled the alleyway.

Connor moved to her neck as he picked up his pace. He just needed to cum. Once he came, his head would clear and he'd feel better. He didn't care if she came or not, didn't care if she was enjoying herself. He was getting close and that was all that mattered to him. His eyes were shut as he imaged long, dark hair coming over his shoulders. He imaged a soft voice moaning his name, dark blue eyes squeezing shut as he thrust harder.

" Oh my God, Jilly." He moaned as he got close.

" Jenna." The girl corrected him.

Connor ignored her, he ignored her voice. That wasn't how Jillian sounded. Her voice wasn't raspy from years of smoking and she won't taste like beer. She'd taste like honey suckle and she'd whispered how much she needed him, wanted him while he took her. And he'd never take her against a wall in a dark alley unless they were roll playing. No, he'd take her in bed filled with flowers. She'd wrap her legs around him and tell her how much she loved him.

" Oh fuck me!" He hissed as he started to cum. He moaned her name long and hard, one hand on the girl's ass then other flat against the wall before her. Connor poured through her, feeling Jillian suck him in deep. His breath was coming out short and hard as his orgasm started to reach it's end. " Fucking shit." He cursed softly. His head came to rest against her collar bone.

" Who the fuck is Jillian?" The raspy voice snapped. Connor sighed and pulled out of her. He set her down and started adjusting himself. " Hey! I'm not done. I didn't get off!" She placed her hands on her hips. Connor shrugged as he turned away.

" I did." Was all he said.

" What the fuck!" She yelled. He laughed.

" What did you expect when you follow a fella you don't know to a dark alley. I got off, I don't give a shit about you." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo wasn't saying a word as they drove back to the cabin. Connor had left with a girl then came back, looking like he was in an even worst mood then before he left. Connor was driving home. He had wanted to leave as soon as he came back in from being with the girl. He wasn't speaking and was staring straight ahead. Romeo was praying that Murphy and Jillian were sleeping when they got back. Neither brother had looked at each other the entire night when they were still at the cabin. The tense between them was high and everyone felt it.

" So what was her name?" Romeo asked.

" What?" Connor asked.

" What was that girl's name?"

" What girl?" Connor asked.

" The girl you fucked? You fucked her right?" Romeo asked.

" Oh, I don't know. Started with a J but I don't remember what it was." Connor said. They drove in silence until they pulled up to the cabin. Connor shut off the car and sighed. He took a hold of the wheel. " Don't tell anyone, please. Just keep what happen between us." He didn't want Jillian to know he had just fucked a girl he didn't know against the wall. He didn't want her to know he hadn't cared if she liked it or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They had all been living together for three weeks. Connor and Murphy had taught Romeo how to work on the sheep farm they lived on. During the days, the boys would look after the sheep, Connor and Murphy hardly talking. At night, they'd come home, eat whatever dinner Duce and Jillian had made, then Connor and Romeo would head out to the bar. Romeo noticed a trend with Connor and after a while he decided to bring it to Murphy's attention.

" Hey, I need to talk to you." He said late in the afternoon one day. Connor was across the field from them. " So you know we been going out, right?" Murphy nodded as he watched the sheep. " Well almost every night Connor picks up a strange girl and takes her into the alleyway and fucks her."

" That's nothing new. Connor always did like having one night stands." Murphy said.

" It's not the one night stands he's having that bothers me." Romeo said. " It's the type of girls he's going after."

" What you mean?" He asked. Romeo looked over to Connor then back at Murphy.

" You can't tell him I'm telling you this but he only goes after girls with dark hair. He prefers girls who's names start with a J and if they don't start with a J he asks them if he can call them by a different name." Murphy's heart started slamming in his chest.

" What name?" He asked softly.

" Come on, man. You know the name. Don't make me say it. If the girl doesn't agree to let him call her that, he walks away from her, he completely ignores her from that moment on." Romeo said.

" Fuck." Was all Murphy could say.

" What is wrong with him? Why is he doing that? I thought you guys got some heavenly message and shit about her belonging to you." Romeo said.

" We did." Murphy said.


	4. Chapter 4

* _Please Review*_

That night, when the men returned their horses to the barn, they were walking back towards the cabin. Murphy was stealing glancing at Connor but Connor won't meet his eyes. Murphy was trying to process everything Romeo had told him. He looked up towards the cabin and saw Jillian coming down towards them. Her cheeks were flushed slightly and she was smiling. Murphy's heart fluttered and he smiled at her. When she reached him, she put her hands on his chest and kissed him lightly. Romeo kept on to the cabin while Connor glanced at them but kept walking. He had tensed up as soon as Jillian reached Murphy.

" Can we go for a walk?" Jillian asked softly.

" Right now?" Murphy asked. She nodded.

" I have something to tell you."

Murphy smiled and took her hand, interlacing their fingers. They turned from the cabin and started walking towards the barn. She was leaning against him and he could see she was trembling. She didn't talk for a while then she sighed and stopped walking. She tugged on his hand, making him look at her. She reached out and took his other hand so they were facing each other. He was starting to get nervous.

" Dad took me to the doctor today. Turns out..." She paused as her face lit up suddenly. " I'm 8 weeks pregnant."

" You're pregnant?" He asked. She bite her lip and nodded.

" I got pregnant right before Shane stabbed me." She said softly.

" You're pregnant?" He asked again. She nodded, feeling nervous about his reaction. Murphy grinned and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up and started twirled her around. Jillian's laughter rang out as she squeezed his shoulders. She pulled away as he set her down and kissed him hard. They stood together, making out for a few minutes. His hands in her hair, hers holding onto his forearms. He twisted his tongue around hers slowly until he felt her shiver. He sighed and pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. " Let's go inside, you're getting cold."

" Murphy, wait." Jillian said. She pulled away and looked at him than. " I want to tell Connor by myself." Murphy frowned, this was not going to go over well. " He's been acting so strange lately, I want to be the one to tell him. Maybe it will cheer him up." Murphy nodded but didn't respond. Or maybe it would wake him up and make him realize he had to let Jillian go, Murphy was thinking.

XXXXXXXXX

They all sat around the table, eating the stew Jillian and Duce had made together. Jillian was sitting by Murphy, across from Connor and Romeo. Duce was sitting at the end of the table. No one was talking. Murphy was stealing glances at his brother while Connor was stealing looks at Jillian. Murphy tighten his hold on his spoon as his conversation with Romeo went through his mind. He wasn't going to tell Jillian about it. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him.

After dinner, Connor changed his clothes and was heading out, like he did every night. Murphy asked Romeo to hang back while Jillian followed after Connor. He was walking quickly out of the house and down the porch to his car, not realizing Jillian was following him. He reached his car and opened the door when he finally noticed her.

" Connor, wait." Jillian said. Connor leaned one arm the car hood and the another on top of his door.

" Hey, Love." He said as he smiled.

" Can I talk to you?" She asked. She came to stand by him so he turned so his back was against his car. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at her, taking in her lovely features. He felt a warm flow go through him as he smiled.

" Sure. What can this fella do for you?" He asked.

" I need to tell you something." She was suddenly nervous, he was looking at her in a way she had never seen before. She paused for a second before she continued. " I'm, ah,,,, I'm pregnant." Connor's face dropped right away. He didn't respond for a few minutes than he closed the car door and came to her quickly.

" Pregnant, you say?" He asked softly. She nodded. Connor passed his hand over his face then looked to the sky. He looked back at her after a few minutes. " I'm afraid I need to tell you something than too."

" What?" She asked. Connor took a deep breath than came closer over to her. He put his hands on her forearms. He leaned down to look into her eyes. His mind was screaming at him but he shut it off.

" I love you." She smiled slightly.

" I love you, too." She said. He shook his head.

" No, Lass. I'm in love with you." He said softly. Jillian felt her stomach drop.

" Connor, no. Don't say that." She said.

" Why not? It's true. I'm in love with you same as he is." Connor knew he shouldn't be talking to her like that but once he started, he couldn't stop himself. His hands went into her hair and he brought her closer to him. His mouth stopped inches from hers as his eyes closed. " If your letter had come to me and not him, you'd be in love with me right now. That would be my baby inside you. It was all by chance, can't you see that?" Jillian starting shaking her head as she tried to pull away from him. Her hands were on his chest, pushing him.

" No, Connor. That's not true and you know it. Let me go please?" She asked. Connor tighten his hold on her head.

" Couldn't you try? Can't you try and love me too? I would treat you so good. I'd take care of you, same as he does. I would love you, hold you close, care for you and..."

" Connor!" Duce's voice bellowed from the porch. Connor squeezed his eyes shut tighter and rested his forehead against hers.

" It should be me holding you at night. It should be me that wakes up to you and..." Connor started speaking faster.

" Motherfucker!" They heard Murphy yell as he stormed out of the house. Connor sighed and made a split second decision. He tilted his head to kiss her before never reached her mouth. Murphy tucked down and caught him by his waist. " Get the fuck away from her!" He yelled as he tackled Connor away to the ground. Jillian jumped and moved to grab Murphy but Duce grabbed her and pulled her away.

" No, Jillian. Let them fight." He said quickly. " They won't hurt each other too much but they have to fight this one out." Jillian let him lead her away while she watched Murphy and Connor struggle on the ground together. Romeo was sitting on the steps of the porch. Jillian started to cry but turned away from the scene. Duce took her inside and shut the door.

Murphy delivered a blow to Connor's right cheek while Connor struggled against him. Murphy was sitting on top of Connor while he was punching him. Connor was busy blocking punches and trying to deliver a few of his own. Murphy was yelling curses down the Connor while Connor was yelling curse up to Murphy.

" What the fuck is wrong with you!" Murphy screamed.

" She could be mine! That could have been my baby! If I had gotten her letter she would love me!" Connor yelled.

" No! She couldn't! You had the dream, same as I, same as she and same as Da! She is mine! He gave her to me! If you had gotten the letter she would have still become mine!" Murphy yelled as he punched Connor again. The words started to sink in, Connor's actions took a hold of him and he stopped fighting Murphy. He deserved what Murphy was doing to him. " She's in love with me! It's my baby!" Murphy punched him again.

" I'm sorry." Connor groaned. Murphy stopped hitting him and stared down at his brother. Both were taking deep breaths and sweating.

" What?" Murphy yelled. Connor turned his head to the side and spit out some blood.

" I'm sorry." He said as he looked at Murphy. " I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm in love with her and I'm sorry. You're right, she's yours. She never was and never will be mine. I don't want to be in the middle of you two. I know she's in love with you, anyone can see that." He said. Murphy and Connor stared at each other for a few minutes.

" I want you out of here." Murphy said quietly after a while. Connor propped himself up on his elbows. Murphy was sitting on his waist. " I want you to leave tonight and don't come back until you have a handle of your self." Connor nodded.

" Get off me so I can pack." He said. Murphy sighed and stood up. He leaned down and held his hand to his brother. Connor took it and Murphy helped him up. " Take her to your room. I can't see her." Murphy nodded. They waited a few more minutes, staring at each other before Connor pulled his brother into a hug. Murphy closed his eyes and hugged Connor back, patting his back.

" You can't come back until you get over this." Murphy said. Connor nodded then pulled away.

" I'm sorry." He said. " Tell her I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

* _Please Review*_

Connor pulled his car up to his ma's tiny house and sighed. He didn't want to stay with her but until he could find his own place, he had no choice. He shut the car off and opened the door. He stepped out than slammed his door shut. He went to the trunk and opened it, sighing again as he pulled out his bags. He shut the trunk as the door to his ma's place flew open.

" Connor MacManus, get your ass in here now! What the hell are you thinkin tell your brother's lass you're in love with her? And she's pregnant by your brother!" She snapped. Connor shook his head and started towards her.

" I know, Ma." He said.

" I should box your ears!" She snapped again as her son reached him.

" Can you do it tomorrow? I'm kind of going through something right now." Connor asked. His ma stopped talking and sighed as she looked at him.

" You can't love her, my wee babe." She said softly. Connor nodded as he looked down at her.

" I know. I never meant to tell her. I thought it would go away if I ignored it." He said. She put her hands on the sides of his face. Their ma had never been the affectionate type but she saw both her sons' were hurting.

" You can't ignore what you feel but you have to try and get over it. You shouldn't have stayed in the house with them. It had to be killing you to see them together." She said. Connor nodded as she dropped her hands.

" It was easy to pretend that they weren't together sometimes, like when we were out in the field or when I was alone with her. But when they are together I couldn't ignore it so I'd leave and go to the pub." He said.

" How could you pretend they weren't together? They never stop touching, one of them is always looking at the other." Ma asked. Connor sighed and walked into the house with his ma following after him.

" Like I said, when we were working or if I was alone with her, I could. But when she told me she was pregnant, I just lost my mind." He said as he sat in the old wooden chair by her table. He dropped his bags to the floor. Ma sat across from him and handed him the booze she had been drinking. Connor took the bottle and put it to his mouth.

" You can't be around them for a while. Murphy is just as hurt as you are. He feels like you betrayed him. And you can't see that Lass. You need to let these feelings fade." She said as he took a drink.

" What if they don't fade? I know I'm in love with her. She's just amazing, beautiful, funny, talented, and did I say amazing? I can't stay away from her forever." He asked as he swirled the bottle on the table. Ma slammed her hand on the old table.

" Stop it, Connor! You can't be sayin things like that about that woman! The more you think of her like that, the more you hold onto those feelings!" She snapped. Connor nodded and took another drink. She reached out and took his hand. She squeezed it, making him looking at her. " She's in love with your brother, she's having his baby. Murphy is in love with her, he made that baby with her. The Lord brought them together and he will bring someone for you." Connor covered her hand with his as he leaned into the table.

" I love you, Ma." He said. She smiled.

" I love you, Connor." She said.

" I think I'm just gonna go to bed." He said.

XXXXXXX

Jillian was sitting indian style in the center of their bed. She hadn't stopped crying since Murphy and Connor had fought. Murphy had asked her to wait in their room while Connor packed his things. The thought of him leaving their little cabin broke her heart. She couldn't image being without him, he was more than just Murphy's brother. He had become her best friend. The door to their room opened and Murphy slipped in. He shut the door than leaned against it.

" You okay, Lass?" He asked gently. She looked up at him.

" Where will he live? Is he coming back?" She asked. Murphy sighed and pushed away from the door.

" He's going to Ma's. I don't know if he will be back." He asked as he laid across their bed. He laid on his back, putting his hands under his head.

" I didn't know how he felt, Murphy, I really didn't. I didn't do anything to lead him on, I swear." She said. Murphy motioned for her to come to him. She laid down on her side so she was facing him, her head on his stomach. He started running his hands through her hair.

" I know, Lass. This isn't your fault." He said.

" He said he's in love with me." She said.

" I know."

" I feel like I'm breaking you two up. You have been together since before you were born." She said. Murphy smiled.

" Aye, Lass, we have been. But we are grown men now and I have Lass who's pregnant. We can be apart, we aren't going to die without each other. But I can not be without you and I won't. I refuse." Murphy said.

" So what do we do now?" She asked. She had stopped crying and had calmed down. Murphy sighed and looked towards the ceiling.

" There is nothing we can do. This is up to him now. He might think he's in love with you but he's not. He can't be. He doesn't know you like I know you. I know you two were close but I know there are things you told me that you never told him. He doesn't love you like I do." He said. Jillian sighed and started running circles against his chest with her fingers.

" You don't have to convince me. I don't love him like I love you." She said. Murphy sighed and looked down at her. He grabbed her and gently pulled her to him.

He brought her face down to his and kissed her. As carefully as he could, he moved them so Jillian could lay back on the bed. He moved over top of her, never breaking their kissing. His hands moved to her hair so he could play with it. He needed to forget about his brother and what had happen. He knew she loved him but he need a physical reminder that what he had with her was different then what Connor had.

XXXXXXX

Murphy moved against Jillian slowly. He brought his arms to her legs, opening them more so he could move faster. His hands were flat against the mattress as his pace picked up. She broke their kissing to moan. She brought her hands to his chest. She ran her nails against his skin, making him groan. He came forward and rested his forehead against her.

" I love you, Lass." He moaned. " I love you, my Jillian."

" I love you, Murphy." She whispered as she came around him.


	6. Chapter 6

* _Please Review*_

A month went by and Connor didn't feel any better than he had when he first came to his ma's house. His dad came almost everyday to visit her and they were careful not to say anything about Jillian or Murphy in front of him. Romeo came every night and he and Connor would go out. It took while before Connor finally asked him about them. Romeo didn't want to talk about her at first but Connor said he just wanted to make sure she was fine and that the pregnancy was going well. The truth was, Connor was desperate for any information he could get about her. He wanted to hear her name and know that she was okay. He wondered everyday if she thought about him as much as he thought about her. He was trying not too but she invaded his thoughts everyday.

Ma was starting to get tired of seeing her son sulk around. She knew that one of her friend's daughter had moved back from America and an idea start forming in her mind right away. She invited her friend and the daughter for lunch, hell bent on Connor meeting someone else. She made a small lunch and pushed him in the shower. She told him to dress nice and to smell good.

" Anabell!" Her friend, Claire, said when Ma answered the door. Claire pulled her daughter forward. "This is my daughter, Elizabeth." Ma was grinning, both women had the same plan and had talked about it before the lunch.

" Elizabeth, why you're so beautiful!" She explained as she pulled the young woman into the house. Elizabeth was almost the complete opposite of Jillian. She was tall, standing about 5 ft 7. She had shoulder length, curly, auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was thin but not tiny as Jillian. She really was beautiful. Elizabeth smiled.

" Thank you. It's so nice to meet you." She said as they walked in.

" My son will be done soon, he's just showering. Come on, let's sit down." Ma said as she led them to the table.

Elizabeth was sitting next to her mom who was sitting across from Anabell when Elizabeth heard a male voice calling out as he walked down the stairs. She looked to the stairs behind Anabell as a young man appeared wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet from the shower and clinging to his head. There were water beads dripping from his defined chest and arms. Her breath caught in her throat. He was looking down as he walked.

" Ma!" He called. " What the hell do I have dress nice for? Why can't I just wear my jeans and a tee shirt?"

" Connor, watch your mouth!" Anabell yelled. Connor's head shot up and he met Elizabeth's eyes right away. She blushed and looked away quickly.

" Oh, I didn't know anyone was here." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

" Get dressed and come back down for lunch." Anabell ordered. Connor started backing up towards the stairs.

" Aye, sorry." He said.

Connor jogged up the stairs and went into his room quickly. He shut the door and leaned against it. What the hell was his ma playing at? No wonder she told him to shower and dress up. Ma loved having her lunches with her friends and showing her sons' off. She was always trying to hook them up with one girl or another. Connor sighed and pushed away from the door.

XXXXXX

Elizabeth was barely listening as the ladies talked about whatever gossip that was going on in town. She wasn't one for gossip. She let her mind wonder to Anabell's son. She rested her elbow on the table and her chin on her palm as she thought about his half naked, wet form. He was hot, hotter than she had expected him to be. His chest and arms were amazing and she was trying to not blush just thinking about them. And his tattoos, he was covered in them. She loved tattooed men. She shook her head, she did not need to be getting involved with anyone. She had just moved to Ireland and needed to worry about getting herself in order.

" How are Murphy's lass and the wee babe doing?" Claire asked. Anabell looked quickly to the stairs then back at her friend.

" They are doing fine. She's about 12 weeks pregnant now but we aren't talkin about it in front of Connor. He's havin a hard with his brother expecting a baby." She said, dropping her voice.

" I bet, this is the first time they aren't doing the same thing." Claire said. She looked at her daughter. "Connor and Murphy are twins." She explained as they heard Connor starting down the stairs. Elizabeth sat up straight as the same time he walked into the room' Anabell smiled at him.

" Come and sit with your ma and my friends, Connor." She said as she patted the chair across from Elizabeth. Connor sighed but walked to the table and did as she asked. " I bet you don't remember my old friend, Claire. This is her daughter, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is one of my boys, Connor."

" Nice to meet you." Elizabeth said with a smile.

" You're from America." Connor stated. Marge and Anabell exchanged smiles.

" Yeah. Fresh from the states." She said. Connor nodded.

" Nice to meet you too." He said.

He ate and made comments when he knew he was supposed to but other than that, Connor didn't talk. It wasn't that he didn't think Elizabeth was pretty, he did. But his heart belonged to Jillian, no matter how wrong it was or how much it hurt him. He barely heard the women until his ma hit him in the leg hard with her tiny fist.

" Ma!" He explained. " What the hell are you hitting me for?"

" Mouth, Connor!" She scolded. Connor sighed and fought to not roll his eyes.

" Why are you hitting me?" He asked again.

" I asked you a question, that's why. You ain't paying attention." She snapped.

" What?" Connor asked.

" I asked you to take Elizabeth around town today." She said.

" It's okay!" Elizabeth said quickly, making Connor look at her. " You don't have too." Connor shook his head.

" No, I will." He said, cause if he didn't, his ma would kill him. He knew that much. " If you have no other plans, I will take you around after lunch." He said.

" She doesn't have plans!" Claire interjected quickly.

" Mom!" Elizabeth said as she looked at her.

" Well, you don't. You can't just sit around the house and you've been wanting to get out. Now is the perfect time. Anabell and I will stay here, you two go out and have fun." She said.

" You ready now?" Connor asked as he picked up his plate and stood up. Elizabeth nodded as she looked up at him.

" Yeah, I guess so." She said softly. He nodded again then picked up her plate and carried both plates to the sink.

" You two have fun." Claire said as Elizabeth stood up. Elizabeth shook her head and wanted to disappear. She was praying Connor didn't see how excited her mom was.


	7. Chapter 7

* _Please Review*_

Elizabeth slipped into Connor's car and waited as he started it up. He backed down the driveway and her stomach flew into her throat. He smelled so good and a good smelling man was one of her weaknesses. She looked out the window of the car and rolled her eyes. So what if he was hot and smelled amazing, she didn't know him. She knew of him. There weren't many people in the States who didn't know who the MacManus brothers were and she was shocked that she was sitting beside one.

" Is there something you want to see?" Connor asked.

Maybe his Ma's idea wasn't so crazy, maybe this was just what he needed. He needed to get out and meet new people. Sure he meant girls every night and fucked them almost every night but that wasn't working to take his mind off Jillian. Maybe spending the day with someone he wasn't trying to fuck was just what he needed.

" I don't know what's here really." Elizabeth said.

" Have you ever been to Ireland?" He asked.

" I was born here but my mom and dad moved to the states when I was one so I don't remember a thing." She said. Connor nodded.

" My brother's lass is from America." He said softly without thinking. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled.

" Really?" She asked.

" Aye." He said. " Do you like churches?" He asked suddenly.

Connor watched as Elizabeth walked around the church in amazement. She was taking in the church in a way he had never seen anyone do. Her breath would caught at the sights and he was struck at how pretty she looked. The candles and soft lights inside the church cast her hair in a beautiful light. He shook his head from his spot in the pew. He closed his eyes and lowered his head to pray.

He prayed hard that his feelings for Jillian would end. He prayed that she would be brought through the pregnancy safely and that the babe would be healthy. He asked the Lord that Murphy and Jillian would forgive him for his feelings and he asked that his heart would stop breaking. He sighed and prayed that she would leave his heart, that someone else would replace her. He felt someone slip in next to him and he opened his eyes. He raise his head and looked at Elizabeth as she continued to look around.

" Do you like it?" He whispered to her.

" It is amazing. I could stay here all day. It's beautiful and so peaceful here." She sighed and looked at him. " Thank you so much for bring me here." Connor smiled for the first time in a long time.

" You're welcome, Lass." He said without thinking. He paused but she didn't seem to notice as she looked away. He stared at her as she looked around. His heart picked up it's pace slightly. Lass was not something an Irish man used lightly so it surprised him that it slipped out. He leaned into her. " Can I take you some place else?" She sighed without looking at him.

" Is it as beautiful as this?" She asked.

It touched him that she was so taken with his church. While he, Murphy, and Duce had continued to go to church, Jillian hadn't been coming regular with them. She hadn't grew up in a church so she wasn't used to going. She was making an effort for Murphy. She thought the church was beautiful and loved looking around in it but Elizabeth seemed completely moved and taken with it.

" Come on, let me show you to some shops." Connor whispered. Elizabeth looked at him.

" Okay but later can we come back here?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

Elizabeth and Connor had walked around for a few hours. He had taken her to a few book stores and regular stores and before he knew it, it was dinner time. She asked him if she could buy him dinner to say thank you for taking her around. He had smiled and agreed, he hadn't expected that. He had been planning on buying her dinner.

They went to one of his favorite places and she asked him to order for her because she wasn't sure what to get. They ordered dinner and talked for a while. She made him smile and he made her laugh. Connor was surprised at how much he was enjoying his time with her. She had actually taken his mind off Murphy and Jillian and he was grateful.

They talked through dinner, never running out of things to say. Her laugh was light and pretty and her smile was bright. He was starting to feel like his old self again. He wasn't even counting the hours down until his favorite pub opened up. They had finished up dinner and she had paid for it when his phone went off. He dug it out and saw Romeo was calling him. He pushed the call to his voicemail. He didn't want to go out. They were walking outside when his phone went off again.

" I'm sorry. I need to see what is going on." He said before he answered it.

" Connor, what the hell, man! I have been calling you!" Romeo sounded rushed.

" What do you want, Rome?" He asked. He and Elizabeth were walking to his car.

" It's Jillian. Duce and Murphy are taking her to the hospital. She's bleeding and in a lot of pain. They think she is losing the baby." Connor stopped walking as his stomach hit the ground.

" Did you call ma?" He asked.

" Yeah, she is headed to the hospital. Look, I know things are weird right now, but I think you need to meet us there." Romeo said.

" Aye. I will be there soon." Connor said as he hung up. He looked at Elizabeth. " I'm sorry but I have to go. My brother's lass is going to the hospital, she might be losing the baby. I can drop you off at home."

" Oh, of course." Elizabeth said. They both picked up their pace and reached his car quickly. Connor's mind was swirling around.

" I hope you had a good time." He said as he started up his car.

" I did. Thank you again for putting up with me. I know I was forced on you." She said. Connor smiled than started to drive.

" I needed to get out." He said. They drove the way in almost complete silence. She gave him the directions to her mom and dad's house. When he pulled into her drive way, he turned towards her quickly, making her look at him. He played with a string on the seat before he cleared his throat. " Can I get your number?" He asked. He looked up and saw that she looked surprised.

" Sure, wait. I don't know it." She said as disappointment went through her. He smiled.

" I'm sure my ma does. As long as my brother's lass is okay, I will call you tomorrow." He said.

" Okay, yeah, I'd like that. I hope everything is fine." She said. His smiled faded slightly as he nodded.

" Aye, me too." Connor said.

" Well, I will let you go. I will talk to you later." Elizabeth said as she turned away. She grabbed the door handle and was ready to open it when Connor's hand shot out and grasped hers. She looked back at him slowly.

" Thank you for today. I had a good time. I really needed this." He said. She was taken back by his words. He had shown her around but he was acting like she had shown him the town.

" Um, you're welcome. Thank you." She said. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

" I will call you tomorrow. There's still a lot I'd like to show you." He said as he let her hand go. She nodded.

" Okay. Have a good night." Elizabeth said before she got out of the car.


	8. Chapter 8

* _Please Review. *_

Connor walked through the hospital with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He followed the signs to emergency room and saw his da, Romeo and his ma standing in a hallway outside of the ER. Duce had his arms crossed over his chest and was rubbing his beard. They caught each other's eyes and nodded to each other.

" Hello, son." Duce said.

" What happen?" Connor asked.

" Murphy said she woke up not feeling good. She told him she had some cramps but their doctor had said that was okay. As the day went on, she just kept feeling worst and by dinner time, she was bleeding. I rode out to the field and brought Murphy back then we came here." Duce said.

" Is she in a lot of pain?" Connor asked. Duce nodded.

" Aye, she was." He said as the door in front of them opened. Murphy was walking out, his hands in his pockets. He caught Connor's eyes right away. Both boys tensed up and Murphy's eyes darken slightly.

" How is your lass, son?" Duce asked, getting his attention.

" They took some blood and we are going to have an ultrasound. Babe's heart beat is strong so they know the babe is alive. They are worried that the placenta might have pulled away and if that happens it might kill the babe." Murphy said.

" Is she still in pain?" Anabell asked. Connor shifted so he was leaning against the wall behind him. He was uncomfortable.

" Not as much any more. I better go back in there, I just wanted to let you know what was happening." Murphy said.

" We are waiting and praying." Duce said. Murphy nodded and glanced at Connor before he turned away.

It wasn't much later when the doors opened again and Jillian was being wheeled out in a wheelchair. Murphy's hand was on her shoulder and she was hooked up to a monitor. Wires were going from the monitor to inside her hospital gown. Connor held his breath as he looked at her. She was pale and he could tell she had been crying. Murphy's hand was gripping her shoulder as he stared at Connor. There was a fast paced pounding coming from the monitor.

" We are going to have the ultrasound now." Murphy said.

" What is that sound?" Romeo asked as the family followed them down the hall.

" It's the babe's heartbeat." Murphy said. Anabell's breath caught loudly as she started to cry. Connor came forward and put his arm around her shoulders. He put his head against the side of hers.

" Don't cry, Ma. You don't want to upset them." He whispered. She nodded.

" It's just a beautiful sound." Anabell said.

Everyone was waiting outside room that they had wheeled Jillian into. They were all on edge as they waited for the news. It seemed like time was going by slowly and after what seemed like hours, Murphy opened the door and came out. He was frowning and the group took a collected breath and held it while they waited for him to speak.

" The babe is fine. The placenta tore slightly but the doctor said it's a small tear and will heal. Jillian wants to know if you all would like to come in and see the ultrasound." Murphy said.

" Can we?" Anabell asked quietly. Murphy's eyes soften as he looked at her.

" Aye, Ma." He said. Anabell, Duce, and Romeo walked in as Murphy held the door open. Connor didn't more from the wall as his eyes met his brother's. " She wants to know if you want to come and see the babe as well."

" Do you want me there?" Connor asked. Murphy sighed.

" You are the babe's uncle." He said. Connor pushed away from the wall and nodded.

The MacManus family and Romeo gathered around Jillian's bed. Murphy came to her head and swept his hand through her hair as they stared at the screen in front of them. Anabell's hands were clasped together as silent tears slipped down her face. Duce was rubbing her arms as he smiled and Romeo was in completely awe. The baby was moving around on the screen.

" Can you feel that?" Romeo asked.

" Not really." Jillian said softly. " I can feel some movements but not all of it."

" You have an unusually active babe." The doctor said as he moved the wand on her stomach. Connor's hands were in his pockets as he watched the screen.

" Aye, the babe is a true MacManus. Causing us worry before it's even born." Anabell said. Murphy looked from the screen to Connor as he leaned down and kissed Jillian's head. He dropped his eyes to her face.

" I love you." He whispered to her. Jillian smiled.

" The babe looks good?" Duce asked.

" Aye." The doctor said. " The tear will heal on it's own. She has already stopped bleeding and her pain was gone. As soon as we are done here, she is free to go. She needs to rest for the next few weeks and watch for bleeding and pain." He said. Anabell reached down and took a hold of Jillian's hand. The women squeezed hands.

The family came out of the room to allow the doctor to go over things with Jillian and Murphy. Connor was leaning against the wall again, going over his thoughts and feelings. Seeing Jillian again after what happen had raised his pulse and made his heart jump but the reaction was not as strong as it was before. It had been killing him to be away from her, to not see her everyday but now that he saw her again, he realized that the time away was doing wonders for him. He still had feelings for her but they were fading and that gave him hope.

The doctor came out and soon after Murphy was out. He asked Romeo to pull the car up so Jillian won't have to walk far. The doctor wanted her to rest up for about two weeks to make sure the placenta healed. Anabell hugged her Murphy and kissed his cheek. She said she would check on Jillian the next day and bring them food. Murphy asked Duce to walk Jillian out to the car than asked Connor to join him for a smoke.

The brothers walked through the hallway in silence, their steps mirroring each other. Their arms were slinging in sync. They stepped outside and over to a bench. They sat down, each pulling out a smoke at the same time. Murphy lit his first than handed his lighter to his brother. Connor lit his smoke then passed it back. They took drags at the same time.

" Jillian misses you." Murphy said at last. Connor nodded. " We both do." He said after a while. "Are you alright?"

" Ma's rough on me but I'm fine." He said. Murphy nodded.

" She always was." He said. They fell into silence again for a few more minutes. Murphy noticed Romeo in their car. Romeo saw the brothers but left them alone.

" I'm glad your lass and the babe are alright." Connor said. Murphy nodded.

" She was scared." Murphy said.

The brothers put out their smokes and stood up at the same time as Duce wheeled Jillian out. Her eyes searched for Murphy then lit up when she found him. Connor put his hands in his pockets as he watched his brother's expression change at the sight of her. Murphy's breath stopped slightly then started again as he grinned. Connor put his hand on Murphy's shoulder.

" Take care of her. She's the best thing that has ever happen to you." He said as he leaned towards his brother. Murphy nodded without taking his eyes from her.

" Get your shit together and come home to us." Murphy said.

" Aye." Connor said.

He watched as Murphy walked over to her. Murphy put his hands on either side of the wheelchair and leaned down. He kissed her forehead and spoke quietly to her. Jillian was biting her lip slightly and nodding. Her eyes were locked on his face. Murphy grinned again than took her hands in his. He helped her up than moved to her side. Jillian looked over at Connor who smiled slightly and nodded towards her. Jillian nodded back and gave him a slight wave. Her expression mixed with both sadness and happiness at seeing him. She let Murphy led her to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

* _Please Review. *_

Murphy had just gotten Jillian settle into bed when she reached out and took his hand. He looked down at her and smiled. She pulled him to sit beside her. Murphy swept his hand over her head then leaned in and brushed a kiss against her forehead. She smiled and took his hand. She watched their hands as she interlaced their fingers.

" Sometimes I can't believe how my life has changed. I wrote one letter and now I'm in love with a man who fights for what he believes in and loves me back. I have a family who just accepted me right off the bat, I live in Ireland and now I'm having a baby, all in less than two years." She said softly. " It's like we have been together for years though." He smiled. She brought her eyes to his than. " I want him home." Murphy's smile slowly faded as he looked away from her. Jillian sat up and put her hand on his cheek. " He's our family. Connor is your brother, my best friend. I miss him."

" He's not ready. He still thinks he's in love with you. I can see it in his face." Murphy said as he looked at her. " It will only cause him pain if he came back now." She started lightly rubbing her fingers up and down his cheeks.

" Are you worried about causing him pain or that I might have feelings for him?" She asked. Murphy shifted in the bed so he was sitting with one leg on the bed and the other off the bed.

" Should I be worried about you having feelings for him?" He asked. She dropped her hands and took his. She laid back in the bed and placed his hands on her lower stomach.

" No." She said. " I love him but I'm not in love with him. I miss him but in a completely different way than I'd miss you. If you left, I don't know how I could live." She said. Her honest answers floored him as he rubbed her stomach.

" So you aren't in love with Connor." He made it a statement. She smiled and shook her head.

" No, I'm not." Jillian said. He smiled then pulled her shirt up. He leaned down and kissed her stomach.

" I love you and the babe." He said. Jillian smiled.

" I love you." She said.

XXXXXXXXX

Connor sighed as he walked into his ma's house. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9. He didn't want to ask her for Elizabeth's number but he wanted to call her. He walked into the kitchen where Anabell was making herself a drink. He came up behind her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling his ma against him, kissing her head.

" I need that girl's number." He said. Anabell yanked away from him and almost ran to get some paper and a pencil. She wrote the number down and started rambling on about what a good family Elizabeth's family was and how pretty she was. Connor was ignoring her. He took the number from her, thank her, then retreated to his room.

XXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was sitting in her room, reading and thinking how lame her life was. She was 33 and living with her parents again. It was night and instead of being out, she was laying in her bed. Somewhere in the house the phone rang but Elizabeth ignored it. She laid the book on her chest and stared at the ceiling. Moving to Ireland was supposed to change her life and so far there was nothing. A soft knock came to her door a second before her mom opened the door.

" Phone is for you." Claire said with a grin. Elizabeth stood up with a frown.

" Who is it?" She asked as she started forward.

" A friend." Claire said as she handed her the phone.

" I don't have any friends." Elizabeth said. Her mom shut her bedroom door to give her privacy. Elizabeth brought the phone to her head. " Hello?"

" Oh, so you have no friends now? And just what would you be calling me?" Connor's voice greeted her.

" Connor?" She asked as she walked to her bed.

" Aye." He said. She sat down. " You know, you can hurt a fella's feelings by not letting him be your friend." She laughed slightly as she laid down.

" I just met you today, how do I know I want to be your friend?" She teased him.

" Because everyone wants to be my friend. I'm Connor MacManus." He said. She could hear the smile in his voice and she couldn't help but smile in return.

" How is your brother's wife and the baby?" She asked.

" They are fine." Connor's answer was abrupt and short. Elizabeth frowned slightly, he sounded mad. "Would you like to get a drink with me tonight?" His voice was back to the happy tone it was when she answered the phone.

" Do you know where I live?" She asked. She heard some moving around and a car door slam.

" Aye, I do." He said as the doorbell to her parents' house rang. " Can you hang on, Lass?" He asked.

" Sure." She said.

She heard him talking to someone. She could tell he was holding the phone against him because the sound was muffled. She sat up and started flipping through her book. She heard him moving around again a second before someone knocked on her bedroom door. She sighed and stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it up. She jumped and yelped slightly. Connor grinned as he shut off his phone.

" Do you always yelp when a man comes to your door?" He asked.

" You scared me. What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

" Taking you out for a drink." He said. Elizabeth smiled and laughed slightly.

" I never said yes." She said.

" You never said no." Connor said. He smiled again and held out his arm. " Come on, don't leave a fella to go alone." Elizabeth laughed again.

" Okay but can you let me change?" She asked. She watched as his eyes flowed down her and it gave her chills. He smiled slowly as he met her eyes again.

" You look fine." He said softly. " A fella would be proud to have you on his arm. Come on, I will make it fun, I promise."

" What the hell." She said with a shrug. She slipped her hand around his as he grinned again. She let him led her out of her room.


	10. Chapter 10

* _Please Review. *_

Connor picked a booth in his favorite bar. It was in the back in the shadows slightly. Elizabeth sat across from him as he looked around. There were quite a lot of girls there that he had either hit on or had slept in. He was praying that none of them noticed him. Some of them were pretty mad at him and some still wanted to try and make him their man. He cleared his throat as the bartender came up to them.

" You want your usually, Connor?" He asked.

" Aye." Connor said. Elizabeth ordered a drink then they started talking together. She asked about Jillian and Connor confirmed that she and the baby were fine than he change the subject quickly. Elizabeth noticed that he seemed uncomfortable talking about her so she let it go. " So tell me more about you." He said with a smile.

" What do you want to know?" She asked.

" What did you do for a living in the States?" He asked. He noticed a few women looking at him and talking together. He shifted in his seat.

" I was a nurse. What did you do?" She asked as the bartender set down their drinks.

" My brother and I worked in a meat packing plant back in the States." Connor said. Elizabeth took her drink and nodded. If he wasn't going to bring up the Saints, than she wasn't going too. " Why did you move back here with your parents?"

" My dad isn't well and I wanted to be closer to them. They moved back here two years ago and than my dad got sick so I worked a couple of jobs and saved up the money I needed to move. Why are you living with your mom?" Connor laughed.

" Is this how we going are going to do this? I ask a question, you ask a question?" He asked. Elizabeth laughed and she picked up her drink again.

" Well, how else am I supposed to get to know you?" She asked. He smiled.

" I like you, Lass. You make me laugh and that's been hard to do lately." He said.

The two talked for a while. They finished their drinks than ordered another round. The women seemed to be keeping their distance but he could see them talking and staring. He was nervous one of them would come to up to them and ruin his good time. He was going to have to find a new bar, one were his flings didn't hang out.

XXXXXXXX

Over the next two months Connor and Elizabeth talked and saw each other every day. He hadn't talked to Murphy and Jillian or seen them since the hospital trip. He knew from Romeo and Duce that Jillian was doing better. She was not bleeding and wasn't having pain anymore. He wanted to call and talk to his brother but he didn't know if Murphy was ready to talk to him.

Him and Elizabeth were walking around town together one day when they ran into Duce. Duce was standing outside of a store. Duce and Connor noticed each other at the same time. Connor took a hold of Elizabeth's elbow and led her over to Duce. He wanted to introduce them and that surprised him. He hadn't even moved past a few kisses and yet he wanted her to meet his dad.

" Da, what are you doing here?" Connor asked when they reached him. His hand slid down her arm and took Elizabeth's hand.

" Jillian needed a few things and we don't like for her to be alone so I brought her into town." Duce said. Connor glanced at the store behind Duce's back then looked back at his dad. Jillian was right inside, she was close to him for the first time in a long time. He expected his pulse to race. He expected his chest to tighten up as it always did when he saw her.

" Jillian is in there?" Connor asked. Duce nodded as he stared at his son.

" Aye, Lad." Was all he said. Connor nodded and pulled Elizabeth closer to him.

" This is Elizabeth. This is my da, Lass." Connor said. Duce nodded and shook Elizabeth's hand.

" It's nice to meet you." Duce said with a smile.

" You too." Elizabeth said. The door opened, pulling Connor's eyes.

Jillian was walking out with a bag around her arm. She was wearing jeans and a tight, black, long sleeve shirt that hugged her pregnant frame. Her stomach was rounded and big, completely surprising Connor. She was looking inside the bag and not looking at them. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a few strands framing her face.

" Okay, Dad, I'm ready." Her voice used to have such a strong effect on him. It used to flow over his body and warm him to his soul. Now...there was nothing. No racing heart, no tight chest, no warm rush of feelings and emotions. She looked up and stopped in her tracks. " Connor, hi." She said. He used to love the way she said his name. He used to image her whispering it in the middle of the night, but now, nothing. He smiled.

" Hello, Love. You look...pregnant." He said. Her hands went to her stomach and she started rubbing it as she laughed.

" Yeah, well, I just popped out over night one day. I guess being 5 months pregnant will do that to you." She said.

" You look beautiful, you're glowing." He said. Duce was watching him carefully. Connor looked at Elizabeth and smiled again. " This is my brother's lass, Jillian." He looked back at her as the girls smiled at each other and shook hands. They exchanged hellos. " Have you been feeling alright?"

" Yeah, hungry but I'm okay." Duce laughed slightly and put his arm around her shoulders.

" Hungry is an understatement." He said. Jillian smiled and rested her head against him. " She has Murphy making snacks for her all night."

" I don't make him, he offers!" She said as she looked up at him. Duce smiled down at her.

" And he loves it." Duce said.

" Maybe Elizabeth and I could come over for dinner." Connor said, pulling both Duce's and Jillian's eyes to him.

" Are you sure about that?" Duce said. Connor took a deep breath and nodded.

" Aye. I think it's a good idea." Connor said. Duce smiled and nodded as he took Jillian's hand.

" Why don't we plan for Saturday then? I will make some stew and you can come around 5. We wait any later to eat and Jillian gets cranky." Duce said.

" That is not true!" Jillian said, making him laugh. They were looking at each other again. Connor looked at Elizabeth.

" Would that be okay?" He asked, squeezing her hand. Saturday was the next day so he wanted to make sure it wasn't too short of notice for her.

" Yeah." She said. Connor smiled and looked back at Jillian and Duce who were looking at them.

" We will see you then. I need to get Jillian home. Murphy gets nervous when she's away from home." Duce said. Jillian smiled at the mention of his brother's name.

" He's so protective." She said. Connor nodded.

" As he should be, Love. That's his wee lil MacManus in there." He said. Jillian smiled and put her hand on her stomach again.

" We know what we're having, do you want to know?" She asked. Connor smiled again.

" Aye." He said. Jillian looked at Duce than back to Connor.

" Well, thankfully, there is only one baby in there and It's a..."


	11. Chapter 11

* _Please Review. *_

When Connor drove Elizabeth home later that night, his thoughts were moving through his head quickly. His reaction to Jillian was completely different than it used to be and he was excited. He didn't feel his heart racing, his chest hadn't been tight, his stomach hadn't been flipping around. He felt nothing and he was excited. It seemed that finally his prays had been answered. He pulled up to Elizabeth's house and shut his car off. He walked her to the door, as he always did. Usually he walked her to the door and kissed her a few times then left. This time, he was so excited that he put his hands into her hair and kissed her hard.

Elizabeth's breath was sucked out of her lungs as his tongue slipped into her mouth. His hands moved down her body and took a hold of her waist. He pulled her against him as they made out. She brought her hands to his shoulders but he pulled her harder, forcing her arms around his shoulders completely. The shock of the change in the kiss rocked her entire body. She wished at that moment she didn't live at home.

Connor's fingers massaged Elizabeth's lower back as he kissed her slowly and thoroughly. He exploded her mouth and her tongue, taking in her taste. His head was moving from side to side slightly. Her fingers went into his hair and he groaned. He pushed her backwards quickly, making her back come against the front door. He pushed himself against her and moved his hips without thinking. When he met her, he had stopped his one night stands. It hadn't bothered him until that moment. He was hard and he wanted her.

Connor pulled his mouth from hers and moved to kiss her neck. His hands went to her shirt. He pulled it up just enough to put his hands under it at her sides. He sucked some of her skin into his mouth, making her moan. He came back into himself and realized he had her pushed against the door like she was one of the girls at the bar. He pulled away quickly. His hands flew up to the door and landed on either side of her head. He kept his head bent and his eyes shut.

" I'm sorry." He said. His voice was breathless.

" It's okay." Elizabeth almost whispered.

" No, Lass, it's not." He said as he shook his head. He brought his head up and looked at her. " You're not a bitch at the bar and I shouldn't have treated you like one."

" You're not." Elizabeth said.

" You deserve better than being felt up against a doorway. I want to show you what that is." Connor said. He sighed and dropped his arms. " I will see you tomorrow." Before Elizabeth could say another word, Connor stepped away and went to his car.

XXXXXXXXX

When Murphy came home from the field that night, Duce told him Jillian was in the bath. He told Murphy about Connor and the girl and that they were coming for dinner on Saturday. Murphy's mouth went tight but he nodded than walked up the stairs to their bedroom. They had their own bathroom in their room. Romeo and Duce started finishing getting dinner ready. Duce and Jillian took turns cooking for their little family and that night, it had been Duce's turn.

" Jilly, Lass?" Murphy asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

" You can come in ." She called out.

He opened the door and slipped in, closing the door again behind him. He walked to the tub and found her laying with her eyes closed. Her whole body was under the bubbled water but her head and tummy. She was rubbing her fingertips up and down her stomach slowly. He smiled and sat down on the floor beside her. He reached out and touched her stomach. She smiled but kept her eyes closed.

" The baby moves around so much when I take a bath." She said softly. Murphy nodded.

" Aye, I can tell." He said. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

" Hi." She said. He smiled again.

" Hi."

" How was work?" He continued running his fingers around her stomach.

" Cold. Da told me you ran into Connor." He said. She nodded.

" We did and he had a girl with him. Did dad tell you they are coming here for dinner?" She asked. Murphy nodded.

" Aye. You think that's a good idea?" He asked.

" I do. He can't stay gone forever. He is our brother." Murphy sighed but nodded. He knew she was right.

" Da said he seemed into the girl he was with. He was holding her hand and smiling at her. Da said he wasn't looking at you like he used too." He said. Jillian covered his hand, stilling his movements. The baby pushed against their hands.

" I want him here for this. I want our babies to grow up around their family. They won't have any family from my side so it's important to me that they has all the MacManus' here with them." She said. Jillian's dad had taken off when she was young and her mom died when she was in her early twenties. " We will wait and see how you think he is on Saturday. If you are comfortable, than I want him home. But if you aren't comfortable than he stays at mom's." She said.

" I love you, you know." Murphy said. She smiled.

" How about after dinner you show me how much you love me." She said. Murphy laughed and took his hand away from her.

" You know, Lass, you had a pretty high sex drive before but since you have been pregnant, it had soared through the roof." He said.

" I know! Sometimes I think I'm either going to die from wanting sex before you get home or I think I'm going to march out into the field, throw you off the horse and fuck you right there." She said. He raised an eyebrow at her.

" I'm not against the second part." He said. She laughed.

" If Romeo wasn't out there with you, you would be fucking me instead of watching the sheep." She said. " Does dad have dinner ready?" She asked. He smiled.

" Eat and sex. That's all you want to do." He said.

" Sometimes at the same time." She agreed. Murphy laughed as he reached out and grabbed her towel.

" Come on, Lass. Let's get you dried off and dressed before my dick splits open. I'm hard as fuck right now. " He said. He stood up and held the towel out for her. Jillian reached forward and pulled the drain then stood up and let him drape the towel over her.

" As much as I want Connor here, if it's going to bother you than forget about it." She said as she turned around. " It's more important to me that you are happy." He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

" We will see Saturday, Lass." He said.

" Yeah, we will wait until Saturday and we will see how it goes." She said.


	12. Chapter 12

* _Please Review. *_

_Connor walked up the stairs to a tall building. He was alone which was unusual. He pushed open the door to roof and stepped out into the bright sun light. He shielded his eyes than started walking to the edge. He knew this dream. Rocco would be waiting by the edge, waiting to deliver a message from the big guy upstairs. The only thing he didn't understand was where his brother was._

_" Hey Roc." Connor said when he greeted his friend. _

_" Hey Connor, I got a message for you." Rocco said. _

_" Aye, I bet you do." Connor said as he nodded._

_" It's about Elizabeth." Connor's eyebrows went up. _

_" What about her?" He asked._

_" I told you he had plans for you, she's it. Jillian was made for Murph, Elizabeth was made for you. But it's not going to be easy. You are going to have to work to prove yourself to her." Rocco said._

_" What does that mean?" Connor asked. Rocco smiled._

_" I don't know it all, my man, I only know the things he tells me." _

XXXXXX

" Guess what?" Elizabeth said excitedly as she got into Connor's car Saturday afternoon.

" What's that, Lass?" Connor asked as he looked at her. She was beaming and he couldn't help but smile.

" I finally got all my paperwork done and approved so I am a citizen of Ireland and I can finally start at that job at the hospital! I start on Monday in their ER department and I found an apartment that I can get moved into next week! I'm so excited." She said. He grinned at her.

" That's great, Lass. I will help you move then." He said as they drove to the cabin

When they pulled up to the cabin, Duce was rocking in the rocker on the porch while Romeo was sitting on the steps. Jillian was sitting in on the tree swing with Murphy in front of her. He was pushing her by her knees and she was smiling at him. Connor turned off the car as Murphy took a hold of the chain on the swing. He leaned in and kissed her before he let her go again.

Connor took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the front of the cabin. He pulled her against him as Murphy took Jillian's hands and pulled her up carefully. He put his arm around her waist, slipping one hand into one of her back pockets. Jillian put hers around his waist. Connor and Elizabeth walked up to them and Jillian felt Murphy tense up right away. She started rubbing his back to try and relax him.

" Elizabeth, you remember Jillian," Connor started. Both girls smiled and exchanged hellos. " this is my brother, Murphy." Murphy nodded to her and they exchanged hellos than everyone went inside to the cabin. She knew Romeo, he had come out with them a few times to the bar.

" Sit with Jillian, Lass. We will bring you the bowls." Connor said softly to her. Elizabeth followed Jillian to a small table where they sat across from each other.

" So where did you meet Connor?" Jillian asked as she put a hand on her stomach.

" Our moms are friends. I went with my mom to his mom's house for lunch and he was there." Elizabeth said. Romeo appeared at Jillian's side suddenly.

" You okay?" He asked. Jillian smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

" I'm okay. Baby is just adjusting." She said. He smiled than walked away. Jillian looked back at Elizabeth. " They all take such good care of me."

" Where did you meet Murphy?" Elizabeth asked.

" Ah, at the bar they used to go to back in Boston." Jillian said as her eyes shifted away from Elizabeth.

It didn't take long before they got the table ready. Romeo and Duce sat at the ends of the table, Connor and Murphy were across from each other and the girls were across from each other. They all talked together quietly and ate the stew Duce had made. Murphy was stealing looks at Connor, he was checking to see if Connor was looking at Jillian. But if Connor wasn't looking at his bowl, he was smiling at Elizabeth.

After dinner, the boys cleared the bowls and set out coffee and tea. Murphy sat down beside Jillian again, his arm around the back of her chair and his free hand on her stomach. She was sitting into him and rubbing his leg. Murphy's hand was rubbing her stomach, looking at her as she talked. When Murphy would talk, Jillian would look and smile at him. Elizabeth watched the exchange between the couple.

After coffee, Connor and Elizabeth decided to leave and exchanged goodbyes. Murphy and Connor shook hands and shared smiles. Duce hugged both Connor and Elizabeth than Connor moved to Jillian. Murphy tensed up and Connor noticed. He just smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Than he took Elizabeth's hand and led her back to his car.

" So can I ask you something?" Elizabeth asked as they backed out of the driveway.

" Aye, Lass." Connor said.

" So when are you going to tell me who you really are?" She asked. Connor glanced at her, than looked back at the road.

" What are you talking about?" He asked.

" I know who you and your brother are. Anyone who lived in the States knows about the MacManus brothers." Connor shifted in his seat than sighed after a while.

" I thought it might bother you. Not everyone supported what we did." He said.

" If this is going to get serious, than you need to let me in. You need to trust me to tell me about your past. I have asked you a million questions and you always seem to invade answering some." Elizabeth said. Connor pulled the car over to the side of empty, dark road. He turned it off and turned to face her.

" Ask me. Ask me anything you want, right now and I will answer everything." He said. Elizabeth stared at him hard than.

" What happen between you and Murphy? I can tell you guys aren't comfortable with each other and I thought you were supposed to be so close." She frowned for a second before she spoke again. " Does it have something to do with Jillian? He tenses up every time you look at her or get close to her. Did something happen between you and her?" Connor ran his hand through his hair and looked away. " Oh my God, something did happen, didn't it?" He looked back at Elizabeth and sighed again.

" I thought I was falling in love with her at one time. I made the mistake of telling her right after we moved back here." He said. Elizabeth looked away and leaned back against the seat.

" Well, I wasn't expecting that." She said softly. Connor reached out and took her hand.

" I don't. I'm not in love with her, Lass." He said. Elizabeth looked at him again.

" So what happen when you told her?" He slid across the seat to her.

" Murphy and I got into a fight and I moved out." He said as he put his arm around her seat.

" So that's why you live with Anabell." He nodded as he started playing with her hair. " I'm feeling kind of weird right now." She said as she shifted away from him slightly.

" Don't. I'm not in love with her. I think I was just lonely and jealous that my brother's life was moving in a direction mine wasn't. I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you."

" Does she have feelings for you?" Elizabeth asked. Connor shook his head. " Did she?" He shook his head again. " Why haven't you tried to sleep with me?" She asked. He was taken back by her question. It must have shown on his face because she rushed forward and said, " You have only kissed me a few times and, until last night, you have never tried to even make out with me. So if you want to be with me so bad, than why haven't we had sex? Why haven't we at least been making out?" He shook his head.

" We both live at home. What do you want me to do, carry you past your parents or my mom to our rooms? " He asked. She looked away and laughed softly.

" Well I haven't thought about that." She said. He smiled and nudged her shoulder to make her move closer to him. She slid over and rested her head against his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

" It's not because I'm not attracted to you or I don't want you. It's because there isn't a place for us yet. I said it before and it's true, you aren't the type of girl I can take against the wall in an alley." He said. He brushed his lips against the side of her head. " As soon as we have a private place to be together, we will be having sex, trust me." She looked up at him and smiled.

" I won't mind being taken in the back seat." He laughed, making her smile more.

" Don't say that. Don't tempt me. I just might take you up on that. But I want to do this right though." He said. They smiled at each other for a few more minutes.

" So you don't have feelings for her?" She asked. He shook his head.

" No, Lass." She looked away and nodded.

" And she doesn't have feelings for you?" Connor shook his head again.

" I really don't think she sees anyone else in the room when Murph is around." He said.

" So where did they really meet?" Elizabeth asked.

" Jillian was Murphy's prison pen pal. After we got out, they met and it was over from there. They are meant to be together, made for each other." When Connor said those words, a weird expression came over her face. He tilted his head slightly. " What is it, Lass?" She laughed and shook her head.

" Nothing." She said. " You better get me home because I'm still wanting to hop into your back seat."


	13. Chapter 13

* _Please Review. *_

Jillian pulled her shirt off and tossed it into the laundry basket in their room. She heard Murphy moving around as they got ready for bed. He hadn't spoke much since Connor left the cabin and she wanted to know what he was thinking. She grabbed one of his shirts and slipped it on. It was one of Murphy's long john shirts and it fit snugly over her rounded stomach. She adjusted the shirt as she was looking down. Murphy's hands appeared around her waist and over her stomach a second before his lips came to her neck.

" You okay?" She asked.

" Aye, Lass." He said softly. She turned in his arms and put her hands on his shoulders.

" What are you thinking about?" She asked.

" I'm thinking you are beautiful. I'm thinking that I love how you look pregnant. I'm thinking that tonight I wanted to touch you so bad, my hands were hurting." He said. She smiled as he pulled her to the bed. He moved to her side and started kissing her neck. He couldn't stand directly in front of her anymore.

" I was talking about your brother." She said. Her breath caught when he bit down slightly.

" We can talk about him later." He said softly. He ran the tip of tongue up the front of her neck.

" Murphy..." Her voice died off as he pulled the shirt back off her.

His hands went to her bare stomach. He rubbed her skin as he kissed and sucked her neck. He turned her so her back was against his chest than he turned them around. He gently guided her onto their bed and onto her knees. He put one hand between her legs and started touching her, making her moan. He undid his zipper than came onto the bed. He was on his knees behind her when he came into her slowly.

Her hands tighten their hold on the bed as he started moving against her. Having sex doggy style was the only way that was comfortable for her but she missed making out with him so during the day, Murphy always made sure they made out as much as they could. He was surprised that the bigger she was getting the more turned on it made him. He loved seeing her pregnant and feeling the baby move. His hands tighten on her hips as he quicken his pace. Jillian threw her head back, sending her hair tumbling down her back.

" Oh fuck, Jilly!" He groaned loudly.

" Pull it." She whispered. " Just pull it hard, please!" She begged. He knew when she started begging that meant she was getting close. Since she had been pregnant she hadn't been lasting very long during sex. She was super sensitive and could cum at the drop of a hat.. He brought one hand into her hair and pulled it hard. She cried out and started to shudder around him. Feeling her tighten on his dick was enough for Murphy. He moaned and pushed hard into her, holding her still against him as he moved through his orgasm.

XXXXXX

Afterwards Murphy was laying on his side, behind her with his arm around her waist. He had his eyes closed and was running his fingers slowly up and down her stomach, feeling his baby move inside her. The baby's movements were slower than normal. The baby was usually very active, pushing against her and adjusting and readjusting. But after sex, the baby was always calm and relaxed. The books they were reading said that motion of sex tended to calm babies.

" I'm gonna bring him home to us. I'm going to tell him tomorrow he can come back." He said. Jillian smiled with her eyes closed.

" You believe he's over me?" She asked.

" I know he has. I had a dream with Rocco about him and Elizabeth. It was like the dream I had about you and me. Plus, I saw the way he was looking at her and not watching you. He doesn't even look at you the way he used too." Murphy said. Jillian sighed.

" I like Elizabeth." Jillian said.

" Aye. She seems nice enough." Murphy said.

" Now we just have to find a girl for Romeo." She said. Murphy smiled against her skin.

" Playing match maker now, my Lass?" He asked. Jillian smiled.

" Just trying to even out the score of females to males in here. Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning in testosterone." She said. Murphy laughed.

XXXXXXXX

Connor had his head bowed down as he sat in the pew the next day. He was waiting in the back for Elizabeth and her family to join him. He had come to church early because he needed a break from Anabell and he wanted to give thanks for his prays about Jillian being answered. Since he realized his feels for her were gone, his heart and chest felt light again. He was feeling like his old self. He felt someone slide in next to him but didn't raise his head until the person came up right against his side. He looked up and saw Murphy sitting there, staring straight ahead. Connor tensed but looked towards the front of the church.

" I want you to come home with us. I want you to move back." Murphy said.

" Are you sure?" He asked. Murphy nodded.

" Aye, it's where you belong. Besides, living with Ma has never been easy for us." He said. Connor smiled and nodded.

" I had a dream about Elizabeth." He said.

" I had it too. Roc said she was meant for you." Murphy said. The brothers were silent for a few more minutes before Connor spoke again.

" I'm sorry. I had no right to say what I did to your lass. I had no right to look at her the way I was."

" No, you didn't. But I understand it." Murphy said. " She misses you. You and Romeo are her best friends, her brothers. She has been beside herself without you there, she feels like apart of her family is missing. The babe will be here in 19 weeks and it is important to Jillian...to me, that you are there. It is important the babe is born with all the MacManus around. Jillian has no family outside of us so you having to be away was very upsetting to her." Connor nodded as the door to the church opened.

He glanced behind his brother and saw Elizabeth walked in. Murphy looked behind him than at Connor who was smiling. Elizabeth found Connor right away and came over to them. Connor stood up and turned around as she reached them. He knelt on the pew and took a hold of her arms. He kissed her lightly as she took a hold of his arms.

" Hi." She said softly when he pulled away.

" Hi. Will your parents be sitting with us?" He asked as the door opened again. Murphy looked away and stood up. Jillian, Duce, and Romeo walked in. He slipped out of the pew and started towards her.

" No, they are going to sit with your mom." She said.

" I have some good news. I'm moving back to the cabin today and I'd like you to come and spend the night with me. I'd like to show you how much I want to be with you." He said. Elizabeth laughed as she blushed. She leaned into him as Murphy led Jillian over to the pew.

" I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be talking about having sex while in a church." She said. Connor grinned. " What about your dad?"

" Murph and Jilly have sex all the time and they aren't married. It will be fine." He said as he turned his face towards her. They were talking into each other's cheeks.

" They aren't?" She asked. Connor shook his head than kissed her cheek.

" Come and sit by me. After church we will have lunch than you can help me move, than I will take you home so you can pack a bag to stay with me." He said. Elizabeth smiled and moved away from the pew. She took Connor's hand and he pulled her around the pew so she could sit beside him.

The little family took up the pew. Elizabeth sat on one end, with Connor on her right. Murphy sat in between Connor and Jillian. Duce sat in between Jillian and Romeo. Connor kept a tight hold on Elizabeth's hand while Murphy rested his hand on Jillian's stomach. He had one arm around her shoulders while his hand rubbed her. A few times during the service he leaned over and kissed her shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

* _Please Review. *_

Connor was laying on her bed with his hands behind his head as she packed a bag. He watched her as she opened her drawer to get some clothes. He had plans for them and couldn't wait until night fall. The day was going to be tough for him. He knew once they went back to the cabin, he could just drag her to his room and finally make her his but he wanted to take his time with her. He didn't want their first time together to be rushed. But he had been seeing her for a little more than two months and they hadn't hardly touched each other so he was dying to be with her.

He linked his ankles together as she disappeared out of her room to grab her toothbrush and some make-up. He smiled to himself as he stared at the ceiling. He had big plans. He closed his eyes and imaged what she must look like naked. He shifted in her bed and cleared his throat as images of what he made planned started to roll through him. Once the thoughts started, they wouldn't stop.

Elizabeth walked into her room and smiled as he lay in her bed. He looked like he was sleeping but she knew better. She was excited to spend the day and night with him. He could get her so turned on with only a few kisses, she couldn't image what he could do when he had a whole bed to work with. She crept over to the bed as quietly as she could. She knelt down and leaned into him.

" I'm ready." She whispered, making him jump. She sat back and laughed as he looked at her.

" You can't go around scaring a fella like that. It isn't right." He said.

He turned over and took a hold of her neck. He brought her face to him and kissed her. His tongue moved into her mouth as slowly as he could handle it. He brought his other hand into her hair as he tilted her head. Their tongues slipped over each other. They were tasting and feeling each other. He pulled her closer to him without thinking. He groaned as his arms went around her waist, pulling her on top of him.

Connor pushed his hips into her, putting one hand on her ass and the other into her hair. He guided her head as they made out. He squeezed her ass hard, making her moan into his mouth. He rolled them over quickly, moving both of his hands into her hair. She brought her legs around his and squeezed him. They increased their kissing as they started moving against each other. Then, without warning, Connor yanked away from her.

" No, no, no, no!" He said as he came to his knees. He put one hand on his hip and the other went into his hair. She propped herself up on her elbows.

" What?" She asked.

Her lips were tingling and hurt a little from their rough kissing. He took a hold of her arms and pulled her to sit up. He straddled her lap and took a hold of her face. He brought his mouth down to start making out with her again. Her hands came to his sides as she sighed. Connor knew he should pull away from her, it was hours until night fall but he was having a hard time. Her hands traveled up and down his chest until he pulled away again. He took a hold of her wrists to still her movements.

" We have to stop." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. " We have to stop." He tilted his head and kissed her again.

" I thought you said we had to stop." She said as he moved to kiss her neck.

" I did, we do." He said before he started kissing her again.

" Than why aren't you stopping?" She asked. He smiled against her lips than pulled away.

" I'm going into your bathroom to drown myself in cold water then we can leave." He said.

XXXX

After they got back to the cabin and Connor stashed her bag in his old room, he took her to the barn. He wanted to take her for a horse back ride around the farm. He wanted to show her the fields. Romeo and Murphy had changed clothes and were taking the sheep out while Duce and Jillian were going to hang out at the cabin.

" So you will go back to working with your brother and Romeo?" Elizabeth asked as Connor brought out his horse.

" Aye." He said. Elizabeth shifted her weight around slightly and he noticed she was tense. He smiled at her. " Are you nervous, Lass? Or just excited about tonight?" He asked. She blushed but laughed slightly.

" Maybe a bit of both. I have never been on a horse before." She said.

" Do you trust me?" He asked.

" Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm not nervous." She said. He smiled again and held his hand out to her.

" Come on, Lass." He said.

Connor's arms were around her waist as he held onto the reins of the horse. Her back was tense against his chest. When he nudged the horse so it would start to walk forward, she jumped slightly, making him smile. He had seen Murphy riding around with Jillian in front of him when they first arrived to Ireland and hadn't understood the stupid smile his brother always had on his face. Now that Elizabeth was in front of him, out of her element and completely trusting him to take control and protect her, he understood it. There was something about having his own lass on his horse with him that warmed him.

" Relax, Elizabeth." He said softly. " Abbey knows what she is doing. She is a gentle horse but she will feel your fear."

" I'm sorry." She said. He smiled.

" Just trust I won't let you get hurt." He said.

" I do trust you. It's her I'm not sure about." Elizabeth said. Connor laughed and took the reins in one hand. He wrapped his free arm around her waist.

" So you start work in the morning?" He asked. She nodded and he felt her start to relax.

" Yeah, I have to be there at 9." She said.

" And when are you done?" He asked as the horse started towards the field.

" 6." She said.

" Would you be wanting a certain fella to pick you?" Connor asked. She smiled. She brought her hands to his arm that was wrapped around her waist.

" Do you know one that wouldn't mind?" She asked.

" Aye, I do." He said as he kissed the side of her neck.

He took her around the fields, showing her their land. He rode them up to Murphy and talked a few minutes with his brother and than Romeo before he let the horse led them away. They spend a few hours riding around before he started them back to the barn. They were talking and laughing together. Elizabeth had completely forgot how nervous she had started out being on the horse. He made her feel completely relaxed and comfortable.

They were walking out of the barn, talking together and holding hands when Elizabeth looked up and saw Jillian sitting on the porch steps. She felt a little nervous around Jillian because of what Connor had told her. She felt a small amount of jealously when she looked at her. Jillian seemed nice but she knew Connor better than Elizabeth did and that intimated her. Jillian was reading and looked up as soon as she heard them talking. She smiled as they came up to her. She reached behind her to push herself up. Connor held out his hand and Jillian took it with another smile. He pulled her to a standing position.

" Stupid stomach." Jillian said. Connor let her hand go and smiled. Her eyes went over his head and her face soften as her shoulders dropped. Connor leaned into Elizabeth.

" Murph's here." He whispered to her. Elizabeth glanced behind her and saw Murphy was walking towards them. " Some day I'm going to make you look at me like that." He said, bring her eyes to his face. He smiled and brought her hand to his mouth. He kissed it as Jillian excused herself to go to his brother.


	15. Chapter 15

* _Please Review. *_

They all had dinner together, sitting in the seats they had sat in the night before. Murphy had his arm around Jillian, holding her to him after they ate. She was rubbing his leg and Elizabeth watched as he dipped his head and whispered to her. Jillian's cheeks flushed as she smiled. Connor and Duce were talking so Elizabeth could just watch the other couple. Jillian looked up Murphy who turned his head so she could whisper to him. He grinned and looked back down at her. He gave her smile a closed mouth kiss before he mouthed that he loved her. Jillian brought a hand to his chin. She started playing with his goatee and whispered that she loved him too.

Elizabeth sighed and looked away. Connor looked at her, noticing her sigh. He put his arm around her and pulled her towards him. She looked at him, making him smile. He kissed her forehead than started talking again with his dad. She rested her head against his shoulder as she watched him. She had been paying attention, watching the way he acted with Jillian or watched her. She couldn't see anything in him that said he still had feelings for her but Elizabeth wanted to be carefully. She could easily fall for him, she had a dream with a man telling her she would, but she still wanted to be careful. She didn't want a broken heart and a man like Connor MacManus was made to break hearts.

XXXXXX

After almost everything was cleaned up and put away, Duce and Romeo went outside for an evening walk and smoke. They took a walk every night together. Sometimes Murphy and Jillian went with them, sometimes they didn't. That night, they had decided not too. Jillian was putting something away when Murphy came up behind her and put his arms around her, taking a hold of her wrists. He was whispering into her hair and Jillian burst into laughter. Elizabeth was putting her cup in the sink and could see Murphy muttering but couldn't make out what he was saying. She had a pretty good idea what the subject was by the way he was moving his hips against Jillian. Elizabeth walked away quickly. Connor was wiping down the table when she joined him.

" Are they always like that?" She asked softly. Connor glanced up at the table and smiled as he nodded.

" Aye." He said. He finished wiping the table down at the same time Murphy took Jillian's hand and started pulling her towards the stairs.

" We're going to bed. Good night, Elizabeth. Fuck you, Connor." Murphy said as they started up the stairs.

" Fuck you, Murphy!" Connor called up. Jillian was still laughing but managed to say goodnight. Elizabeth watched as they reached the top of the stairs and walked straight into their room. Connor was walking back to the kitchen area to set down his wash cloth.

" Is that how you guys always say good night to each other?" Elizabeth asked. He smiled and nodded as he faced her.

" Aye." He said.

" You guys just say fuck you as a goodnight?" She asked. He laughed as he started towards her.

" And hello and goodbye." Connor said. He took her hand than put one hand into her hair.

" You guys are kind of mean to each other." Elizabeth said right before he kissed her.

He nodded but didn't break the kiss. Her hands came to his chest. They made out for a few minutes, standing against each other until they heard a few loud, unmistakable moans followed by a few groans, coming from Murphy's room. Connor pulled away and looked up at the room before he looked at her with a smile and a light laugh.

" They are going to be at that for a while. Luckily, if we stay in my room, we won't hear them." He said.

Murphy, Jillian, and Romeo's rooms were upstairs along with a bathroom. Murphy and Jillian's room had it's own bathroom. The ground level of the cabin had Duce's room, which was by the kitchen, and Connor's room which was on the other side of the cabin. There was a bathroom and a empty spare room in between the father and son's rooms. They were getting it ready for the baby.

" Why do I feel like you are telling me that just to get me into your room?" She asked. Connor laughed as he took her hand.

" Because I am trying to get you into my room." He said. Elizabeth smiled and let him take the lead.

XXXXXXXX

She looked around his room as she walked in. He had bags and a few boxes laying on the floor. He didn't have a lot to move, mostly his clothes and a few pictures Jillian had taken of her, him, Murphy and Romeo. She hadn't developed them until they got to Ireland. His room was pretty bare expect for his queen size bed and a dresser. Directly across from the bed was his bathroom. She turned around and smiled at him. He grinned as he shut the door.

" Hi." She said softly.

" Hi." He said. He started over to her, still smiling.

" Nice room." She said.

" Thanks. It's different from yours. Mine's kind of bare so maybe you should bring some things over, pretty it up a bit." He said. She smiled as he reached her. His hands came to her waist.

" Connor, wait." She said as put her hands on his chest. " I haven't really been with that many men." He tucked her hair behind her ears.

" It's okay, Lass." He said softly. He had been with enough people for the both of them.

" No, I mean, I have only been with one and that was years ago." She said. " So I'm a little nervous."

" Don't be nervous, I'll be gentle, I promise." He said as he dipped his head down.

Knowing she had only been with one man in her life flooded him. He was confident in his skills to please a woman, confident he could get her off but every guy worried about their girlfriend's past lovers. Every guy wondered if they would measure up or if she would be left wanting more. If she only had one past lover than the chances of her enjoying Connor sky rocketed. He had perfected his skills in the bedroom a long time ago.

Elizabeth's hands came to his neck slowly as they made out again. His hands massaged her sides gently as his tongue teased hers. He guided her tongue into his mouth and sucked it lightly. She moaned softly and melted herself into him at once. Her arms went around his neck and he picked her up. He turned them so her back was to the bed. He walked towards his bed until his knees hit it than he climbed on top of it.

He brought his hand to the back of her head, his other arm tighten around her waist as he laid them down. He kissed his way down her jawline to her neck as he kicked off his shoes. This time was going to different for him than his other times with women. He wanted to please her, he wanted to rock her and rock her hard. He was going to bring her as many times as he could then nestled into her warm, soft body and fall asleep. In the morning, he'd make her breakfast, bring her coffee in bed, and then take her in the shower before he had to take her to work.


	16. Chapter 16

* _Please Review. *_

Elizabeth laid in the center of his bed and he was using the moonlight coming through his window as light. He had stripped her down to panties and was now standing in front of the bed, taking his shirt off. Her body was tingling and flushed from his hands and mouth. His shirt passed over his head and he let it drop the floor. Elizabeth's arms crossed over her chest as his eyes took her in. He shook his head and climbed back onto his bed.

" Don't cover them." He said softly as he crawled her over. " You look amazing." Elizabeth blushed but smiled. She slowly dropped her arms. He smiled and brought his mouth down to her collar bone. "You're perfect, soft, and beautiful."

His mouth traveled slowing down the center of her chest, sucking small amounts of her skin into his mouth than letting it out. His hands were sliding down her sides. When he reached her stomach, he rained feathery kisses up and down her, his fingers massage her sides, until she was trembling. Connor took a hold of her panties and started moving them down. She kept her legs tight together as he pulled them all the way down and tossed them to the floor. He slid his hands up her legs again, slowly pulling them apart.

He lowered his mouth to her, flicking his tongue where her thigh meant her hip on the right side. Elizabeth jumped as her breath caught. He smiled and sucked the skin there into his mouth. She moaned softly, so softly he almost missed it. He brought his hand to her center and pulled her open. He brought his mouth to her and placed his tongue against the side of her. He slowly dragged the tip of his tongue up the side, around the top and down the other side, without hitting the spot he knew would drive her crazy. He traced the outside of her center with his tongue as slowly as he could.

Elizabeth was panting by the time Connor took her into his mouth. He sucked her softly and slowly. He brought his hand to her and slipped a finger inside her, bring her hips almost off the bed. He placed his other hand on her stomach to hold her still. She was moaning and her back was arching as he worked his finger and tongue at the same time. He ran his tongue over and around her spot before he flicked it. His finger was rubbing against the soft, trembling spot he found inside her. His movements slow and steady.

" Oh! Stop! Stop!" She called out. " No, don't stop! Please! Right there! Oh my God, I think I'm gonna..." Her words trailed off as her hands opened and closed against his blanket. " I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

She cried out so loud, he knew whoever wasn't sleeping could hear her. Her body was trembling as she grabbed her hair and pulled it. He kept his pace as she twisted, her legs shaking. When he felt her coming back down, he started to slow down until he had completely stopped. He pulled away and started kissing his way up her stomach.

" I have never had that done before." She breathed out. Her hands were covering her eyes. Connor glanced up at her from her stomach.

" What?" He asked. She dropped her hands but kept her eyes closed.

" No one has ever done that to me." She said. " I have never had an orgasm before." Her cheeks flushed and he couldn't help but smile as he started kissing her again.

" Ever, Lass?" He asked.

" Never." She said.

" And no man has ever had you in his mouth, never went down on you?" He asked. She shook her head but still hadn't opened her eyes. " So how was it?" He asked as he moved to her neck.

" I can't even describe it." She said, her voice breathless again. He chuckled as he kissed her neck.

" How is it you have only been with one man and you have never had an orgasm?" Connor asked.

" Well, my ex was a virgin too, we were teens. We broke up when I was 19. I started college almost right away. I went as far as I could in nursing school, I got my masters, than I found a job and started working. I just never had time for..." Her breath caught again as his swirled the tip of his tongue around her nipple. " Oh, wow..." He smiled as he blew air slowly against her.

" He didn't know what he was doing than." Connor said. He brought his hand to her center again. "But I do." He said as he took her breast into his mouth as the same time he slipped two fingers inside her.

Elizabeth arched her back and moaned. He moved his fingers inside at the same time and pace his tongue moved against her nipple. He started swirling his thumb around her spot on the outside of her. He smiled as she moaned his name. He moved his mouth to her other breast. He kept his pace going, feeling her warmth against his fingers, her wetness slipping down his hand. She wiggled against him, trying to pull away from him.

" Oh my God! It feels too good!" She cried out.

" Just let it go. Just let yourself feel it, Lass. Let me hear you cum again." He whispered as he brought his mouth to hers.

" I can't! Oh my God!" She moaned as another orgasm started. Her mouth trembled against his, her breath short and fast. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was squeezing her eyes shut tight as she orgasmed. He smiled and started kissing her neck. After a few seconds, her hands started to relax as she started to reach the end. " It can't get any better than that." She panted out. He chuckled and looked at her.

" Just wait for the sex, my Lass." He said.

XXXXXXXX

Elizabeth's legs were spread open and her arms were out at her sides with one resting against Connor's chest. They were struggling to catch their breaths as their hearts raced. He was at her side, smiling with his eyes closed. Both their bodies were slick with sweat and sex. Her hair was matted to her head with the sweat and she felt like she couldn't move a muscle. He turned his head to left and opened his eyes.

" Where the fuck did you learn to move like that?" He asked as he grinned. She shook her head.

" What are you talking about?" She asked softly.

" That thing you did with your hips, that swirling thing." He looked back at the ceiling and rested his arm on hers. " That was amazing." He said as he started rubbing her arm, running his fingers from her forearm to her hand than back up again.

" I can't even move right now. I understand why Murphy and Jillian look at each other the way they do." She said. Connor laughed and brought her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

" For a girl that hasn't had sex since she was 19 and only been with one person, you know what the hell you're doing in bed." He said. She looked at him in surprise.

" Are you kidding me? I just laid here, you did all the work." She said. He smiled and turned his head to look at her again.

" Lass, you did more than just lay there." He said. He turned to his side and put his arm around her. He pulled her to lay on her side. She sighed and closed her eyes as he came into her back. He nestled his face into her hair.

" Is it always like that? Does it always feel that good?" Elizabeth asked.

" No. It only feels that good when you're with someone you care about." He answered honestly. Sex felt good, no matter if it was in a bed, a car, or against the wall of an dark alley behind a bar. But the sex he had just had with her was something that rocked his entire body and that was because of her. " Just wait until the morning." He said as he closed his eyes.

" What's happening in the morning?" She asked.

" Sex in the shower." He said. " So go to sleep, my Lass."


	17. Chapter 17

* _Please Review. *_

A month later, the two couples and Romeo decided to go out to the bar together for the night. Connor hadn't wanted to run into the girls he had slept with so he had been staying away from his usually bar. But since he hadn't been there in months, and it had been his favorite bar in the area, he thought it would be fine to show up and have a few drinks.

Things had went back to normal between Connor, Jillian and Murphy. The friendship and sibling relationship had finally been restored. Elizabeth fit well with them and she enjoyed with being with them. She loved the banter between Connor, Murphy and Romeo. She noticed the brothers tended to gang up on Romeo who always looked defeated when they were done with him. Jillian always came to Romeo's rescue, cuddling him like he was a child and that made Elizabeth laugh. Jillian would smile and wink at Elizabeth over Romeo as she hugged him. Elizabeth was starting to wonder why she had gotten her own place because they always ended up at the MacManus cabin for the night but she didn't mind. They all made her feel welcome and loved.

" Does it look strange that I'm standing in a bar when I'm 6 months pregnant?" Jillian asked as she and Elizabeth were sitting at a table watching the boys play pool.

" It's not like you're drinking." Elizabeth said. " If anyone is giving you dirty looks we will fuck them up." She said with a smile. Jillian laughed and looked at her.

" Being around these boys is making you swear more." She said. Elizabeth laughed and looked back at the pool table.

" Yeah, it actually is." She said. Jillian smiled as she picked up her glass of coke. Murphy looked up from the table and winked and smiled at her. Elizabeth glanced at Jillian as she smiled back at Murphy. "So how long have you two been together?"

" Only 9 and a half months." She said.

" Are you serious?" Elizabeth asked in shock. Jillian smiled and took a drink. She nodded her head.

" Yep."

" So you were together for only 3 months when you got pregnant. Does that bother you?" Jillian shook her head as she looked at her.

" No. I know we are meant to be together." The phrase rang through Elizabeth. " See, I had this dream where I was..." Jillian started to describe the same dream Elizabeth had had weeks ago. Elizabeth listen as her heart slammed in her chest. " Turns out, the guy's name is Rocco and he was with our boys when they first became the Saints. Murph, Connor, and Duce all had the dream too. Since Rocco died, whenever the Lord has a message for the boys, he brings it to them in dreams through Rocco." Jillian finished up. Elizabeth looked back at Connor as he leaned against his cue stick.

" I had the same dream about Connor." She said softly. Jillian smiled and nodded.

" I know you did." Elizabeth looked at her than. " Murph had it too. He told me you were meant for Connor. Connor had it too."

" So it was real?" She asked. Jillian nodded again.

" Yeah." She said.

Elizabeth sighed and looked back as a woman came up to Connor. She frowned as the woman swept her arm across Connor's chest. She leaned in and started whispering to him. Connor pulled away and frowned at her. He was shaking his head at the woman. The woman tried to put her arms around him but Connor pulled away again. The woman frowned and slapped him in the face.

" What is going on?" Elizabeth asked as she stood up. Jillian looked at her boys than followed after Elizabeth.

" I see, so I was good enough for you to fuck in the alley but now I'm not good enough for you to talk too?" The woman was starting to yell. Elizabeth's stomach dropped as she felt Jillian take a hold of her arm.

" Connor?" Elizabeth asked. He looked back at her than at the woman. This is it, this is where his past came up to ruin everything. He should have stayed away from the bar.

" Who the fuck is she?" The woman snapped as she pointed to Elizabeth. Romeo started rubbing the back of his head as he came forward.

" Come on, let's not do this right now." He said as he got in between the woman and Connor. Murphy came up to Jillian.

" Let's go." He said softly to her.

" Who the fuck is this bitch!" The woman snapped.

" I'm not a bitch." Elizabeth snapped.

" Don't talk to her, Elizabeth. She doesn't know what she's saying." Connor said.

" I don't know what I'm saying? Let me fill you in on something, sweetie." The woman said as she looked at Elizabeth. " You see all these women here?" She swept her arm out. Elizabeth looked behind her at the women standing around the bar. " Your little boyfriend has fucked every one of us in the alley behind the bar. He has fucked us and left us like we were nothing. " Murphy tighten his hold on Jillian's arm. This was something he didn't want her to hear. " But you know what? We all started talking and found out what your little freak boyfriend likes girls that seem to look like that pregnant bitch standing beside you! Let me guess, Connor, she's Jillian." Elizabeth and Jillian paled.

" How do you know my name?" Jillian asked.

" Because, Honey, Connor only fucks girls whose names start with a J and if our name doesn't start with a J than he had asked us if he can call us Jillian. He only goes after girls with long dark hair like yours." The woman snapped. Elizabeth looked at Jillian who started staring at Connor. His shoulders were dropped down.

" Connor?" Jillian asked. Elizabeth looked back at him and noticed the entire bar had gone quiet. " Is that true?" Elizabeth felt her eyes sting with tears.

" Answer her." Elizabeth said, her voice stronger than she expected. Connor looked from Jillian to Elizabeth.

" Jillian, let's go, Lass." Murphy said as he tugged on her arm. Jillian pulled away from Murphy and took Elizabeth's hand. The girls interlaced their fingers.

" Where you fucking girls that looked like me?" Jillian asked as her eyes swept over the bar. Every woman staring at them had the same color hair as she did. The length of their hair ranged from reaching their shoulders to the middle of their backs. Jillian sucked in her breath quickly. " What are your names?" She asked them.

" Jillian..." Murphy started.

" Shut up." Elizabeth snapped. " I want to know their names too." One by one the woman started speaking up.

" Jenna."

" Jessica."

" Julie."

" Juliana."

" Johanna."

" Josephine."

" Jolene."

" Aishlyn but I let him call me Jillian." One woman said.

" Enough!" Elizabeth said as she put her hand up. Connor pushed past the first woman and hurried to Elizabeth.

" Elizabeth, Lass, I was in a bad place and.." He started.

" A bad place?" Elizabeth asked in shock. " You told me you thought you had had feelings for her but I never expected this."

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Jillian asked, pulling his eyes to her face.

" Jilly, listen..." He started.

" No, you listen. I knew you thought you loved me but this, looking for girls that look like me, this is too much. This is creepy and disgusting." She said. Murphy came to his side than.

" Jillian." He said. She looked at him while Elizabeth stared at Connor.

" Did you know about this?" She asked softly. " Did you know he was doing this?" Murphy nodded.

" Aye." He said softly.

" And you never told me?" She asked in disbelief.

" How could you do that to those women?" Elizabeth asked. " I knew you had more experience than me but I never thought you were a male whore."

" Elizabeth." Connor said.

" Jillian." Murphy said at the same time. Both girls shook their heads.

" There is something wrong with you." Elizabeth said softly.

" Don't talk to me right now, Murphy." Jillian said.

" I want to go." Elizabeth said. Jillian nodded.

" Me too." She said. The boys watched as their girls turned away and walked out of the bar together.


	18. Chapter 18

* _Please Review. *_

Jillian slammed the car door as soon they pulled up to the cabin. All three men watched as she stormed away the best that she could. Connor was gripping the steering wheel, Romeo had his elbow resting on the door and his face in his hand, while Murphy was sitting in the back seat, staring after her. He sighed deeply and knew what lay ahead of him. She didn't get mad often but when she did, she really did. His lass had a temper to match any irish man.

" I'm sorry." Connor said.

" I do not want to be in either one of your spots tonight." Romeo said. " I'm going in."

Neither Connor nor Murphy spoke as Romeo opened the door and left the car. The door shutting was the only sound they heard for a few minutes. Connor was resting his forehead against the steering wheel while Murphy's head was against the back seat. He was staring at the roof of the car. He wanted to be mad at Connor all over again but he didn't have it in him. He was going to be fighting with Jillian, he didn't want to fight with his brother too.

" She was right, it was creepy and disgusting." Connor said.

" Aye." Murphy said.

" I guess I should go to Elizabeth's now." He said. Murphy picked his head up and sighed.

" Aye. Be careful." Murphy said before he left Connor alone.

Murphy walked through the front yard slowly. Duce was rocking in the rocking chair, smoking his pipe on the porch. He nodded to Murphy who nodded to him. Duce never got in the middle of things, he let the boys sort out their own problems. If the boys came to him, he'd talk to them but he never interfered without being asked. He had seen Jillian's face when she came in, he knew something was wrong.

" Have a good night, Son." He said with a smile. Murphy shook his head as he went into the cabin.

He moved through the cabin and went straight to their room. He could see the light from under the door and knew she'd be there. He took a deep breath and opened the door. She was pulling the shade of their window. She glanced behind her at him than turned away as soon as she saw him. He closed the door and leaned against it. He watched as she moved to the dresser and took out a shirt.

" Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked. She pulled her shirt off than faced him.

" I thought it would make you uncomfortable." He said as she undid her bra. She gave him her back than dropped her bra to the floor. He watched as she pulled another shirt on and slipped her shoes off.

" So I have been asking for him to come back over and over again while you knew he was imaging having sex with me." She said. She turned around, her arms crossed over her chest. Her arms resting on top of her stomach. Murphy sat on the bed and nodded. Her shoulders dropped. " I feel so disgusting. I feel like he has seen me naked. I feel embarrassed right now." Murphy got up and came over to her. He took her shoulders in his hands.

" Don't feel that way, Lass." He said softly. " He doesn't feel that way anymore, you know that." Jillian started to cry which she blamed on her pregnancy hormones.

XXXXXX

Connor parked his car outside of Elizabeth's apartment and looked out his windshield. He was gripping the wheel as his stomach flipped around. It had been so long since they had went to that bar he had studiedly thought the women he had fucked over wouldn't have been there. He hadn't known Murphy knew what he had been doing and he was embarrassed. He didn't know what to say to Murphy and Jillian was refusing to talk to him. He had tried to tell her he was sorry when they drove home but she snapped at him to shut the fuck up. He took a deep breath and got out of his car. He trudged up to Elizabeth's front door and knocked on it.

When she didn't answer the door, he put his hand on the door knob and turned it. The door gave way and he walked into apartment. The only time Elizabeth locked her door was when she went to bed or wasn't home. He was nervous about what he was going to find. He could hear her moving around her bedroom so he put his hand in his hair and started down the hallway. When he reached her bedroom, he pushed opened the door and saw a bag sitting on her bed. She was moving from her drawer to the bag than back again.

" What are you doing, Lass?" Connor asked gently.

" Getting rid of your shit and everything that reminds me of you." She snapped without looking at him. She took some of the pictures she had on her dresser of them and moved to the bag. " You can take this with you when you leave."

" Elizabeth, wait." He said as he came forward. " Let me explain."

" Explain what? How you fucked half the women in Ireland? Or maybe you could explain to me why all those women look like Jillian?" She snapped again.

" I told you what I had thought about her. I told you at one time I had feelings for her." He said. She threw one of his shirts at him hard.

" That doesn't make everything alright, Connor! You fucked women, picturing them as your brother's pregnant girlfriend! Do you not see how creepy and weird that is! Did you do that with me? Do you picture her when we have sex?" She yelled. He tossed his shirt to the side and came towards her.

" No. Of course not. The day I met you at ma's house, I stopped what I was doing. I haven't had a one night stand the entire time I have known you." He said.

" That doesn't make this better! I feel like I don't even know you right now. You should have told me how many one night stands you have had." Elizabeth said. He took her shoulders and put his hand under her chin. He tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes but she pulled away from him. " Don't. Don't touch me, please."

" Why not?" He asked.

" Because what you did is disgusting to me! You are disgusting! You fuck women in alleyways! You are not the man I thought you were!" She was backing away from him than.

" I'm the same man, I still care about you and want to be with you. I don't want her. Jillian doesn't even come into my mind anymore." He stated as he came towards her.

" This isn't about her! Don't you get it! This is about how you treat women! You treated them like they were shit, like they didn't mean anything. You fucked them in a dirty alleyway than never spoke to them again. How could you do that to someone?" She asked.

" So you are fine with the fact that I have killed men but not that I have had other sexual partners?" He asked.

" Get the fuck out!" She snapped. " If you can't get why I'm upset than just get the fuck out!" She said as she walked passed him. He started after her but she beat him to the bathroom where she locked the door. He put his head against the door and knocked on it.

" Elizabeth, please."

" Go away, Connor, please." She said. He could tell she had started crying. He sighed.

" I'm going to go to give you some time to calm down." He said. When she didn't respond to him, he walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

* _Please Review. *_

When Connor pulled back up to the cabin later that night, he saw his brother sitting on the porch steps, smoking. He turned off his car and sighed. He grabbed a bag from the back seat. He looked inside it than exited the car. He walked slowly to the cabin, catching Murphy's eyes. Murphy nodded to him as he took a drag from his smoke.

" Jilly kick you out of the bed?" Connor asked. Murphy chuckled.

" No but she's not speaking to me." He said. Connor took out his smoke.

" Elizabeth locked herself in the bathroom. She thinks she's breaking up with me." He said before he lit his smoke.

" Oh she just thinks? She didn't actually do it?" Murphy asked.

" No, she tried but I'm not going to let her." Connor said as he took a drag. He handed Murphy a bag. Murphy opened it up and looked inside it. " It's massage oil. It's brand new. It's Elizabeth's favorite. I promise that if you take this in there and start to massage her with it, she will be all over you." Murphy took the bottle out and looked at it. " Gets Elizabeth going every time." Murphy set the bottle down and finished up his smoke.

" You are going to have to fight for her, you know." Murphy said. Connor nodded.

" Aye. I intend too." He said.

XXXX

Jillian was laying on her side, her back to the door, when she heard it open carefully. She squeezed her eyes shut and listened as Murphy moved around the room. She shouldn't be mad at him, it wasn't his fault Connor was doing what he was doing. She was upset that he had known and hadn't told her. She was embarrassed that Connor had been imaging her naked, imaging himself having sex with her. She couldn't understand why Murphy didn't seem more upset with him but she guessed Murphy had already had the time to be angry.

She felt Murphy climb into the bed a second before he pulled the blanket down from her. She expected him to lay down beside her but instead, she heard him opening something. She heard a squirting noise and was going to turn around when she felt Murphy's hands come under her shirt. He started rubbing her back, pushing her shirt up as he moved. Her whole body relaxed.

XXXXXX

The next morning, when Connor came out of his room, he saw Jillian sitting at the table with a cup. She raised her eyes from the cup and met his. He stopped walking for a few seconds than he dropped his eyes and walked towards the kitchen. He could feel the tension coming from her. She didn't move or talk to him as he walked past her. He took one of the cups she had set out and poured himself some coffee.

" Connor." Her voice seemed to fill the room.

" Aye, Love?" He asked.

" Let's go for a walk." She said as he heard the chair move back. Connor sighed but turned around. He carried his cup to her and offered her his arm.

XXXXXXX

Jillian's hand was tucked up into Connor's as they walked slowly around the farm. He brought his cup up and took a drink as she rested her head against his arm. She sighed and that was the only sound they made for a while. She held her cup up and had it resting on her full stomach. The morning was cool so she was wearing one of Murphy's sweaters. The sleeves were partially covering her hands.

" I love you." She said. Connor sighed and nodded.

" I love you, too." He said. " I'm sorry."

" I can't say I blame you. You and Murphy are twins, you have done everything together. I can understand how hard it must have been to see him moving along with me. I can understand if you felt left behind. But that was never my intention, I never meant for you to feel like I was stealing him away from you or anything."

" Oh, Love, I never felt like you were stealing him away from me. I'm glad that you came to him, you gave Murph back a spark he hasn't had a while, you're giving him a family. I think I started getting feelings for you because I was lonely and maybe a little jealous. He's so happy with you, I wanted that." Connor said honestly. " That doesn't excuse what I did with those women. I'm sorry. I'm embarrassed that you found out."

" You should be. You treated those women like shit. I can't image how Elizabeth was feeling. I was embarrassed so I can only image how she was feeling." Jillian said.

" She wants to break up with me but I'm not going to let her." He said. Jillian smiled and laughed slightly.

" She doesn't realize that a MacManus doesn't give up on what he wants." She said. Connor pulled his arm away from her and put it around her shoulders. He pulled her to him.

" Don't be mad at Murph. Don't be uncomfortable around me." He said.

" I can't stay mad at him. I'm not uncomfortable with you anymore. It's not like you actually saw me naked." She said. His eyes widen but he didn't say anything. If Murphy hadn't told her, he wasn't going to either. He felt something moved from under her sweater. He looked down at her.

" Was that the babe?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

" I don't even know how this baby can still move around. I know there can't be much room in there. I can't believe I still have 15 weeks left, and the last month the doctor said is when the baby really starts to gain weight. I'm going to be huge." She said. Connor started rubbing her arm. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

" I've wanted to feel the babe move but didn't want to make you or Murph feel uncomfortable by touching you." He said. Jillian stopped walking and faced him. She took his cup from his hand and set both cups on the ground. She stood up straight and took his hands. She had a long sleeve shirt on under the sweater so she pulled the sweater off than took his hands. She placed them on her stomach with a smile.

" Just wait." She said softly.

Murphy walked down the stairs and watched as his brother and Jillian stood facing each other. Connor's hands were on her stomach and her hands were covering them. They were staring at her stomach. He continued walking towards them. Jillian started to laugh as Connor's face light up. They looked at each other quickly.

" That is amazing." Connor said. He went to his knees and started whispering to her stomach. As Murphy reached them, he heard Connor reciting their family prayer. When he was down, he kissed her stomach than stood up. They embraced each other without noticing Murphy.

" Everything alright?" Murphy asked as he reached them. They pulled away from each other and smiled.

" Aye." Connor said. " Jilly let me feel the babe move. You think the babe heard me say the prayer?"

" Yes. The books say the baby can hear now. You should see Romeo. He is always speaking spanish into my stomach. He thinks it will be funny to here a kid with an irish accent speaking spanish." Jillian said with a smile.

" You going to see Elizabeth today?" Murphy asked. Connor nodded as his brother bend down and picked up his sweater. He handed it to Jillian before he grabbed their cups off the ground.

" Aye. I was actually going to head there now." He said as he took his cup from Murphy.

" Good luck." Both Murphy and Jillian said.

XXXXXXX

Elizabeth was holding her coffee cup and staring straight ahead the next morning. She was tired and her eyes hurt. She hadn't slept much during the night. She didn't have to work that day and planned to spend the day on the couch. A knock came to her door, making Elizabeth sigh. Who would be coming there that early? She stood up and walked over to the door. She looked through the peep hole and sighed. She did not want to see him.

" Lass!" Connor called out. " I know you're in there! Let me in! I'm not going anyway! I can stand out here forever!"

" We'll see about that." Elizabeth said softly.


	20. Chapter 20

* _Please Review. *_

" Alright, my Lass, I'm getting hungry. I'm going to go and get us some lunch. I will be gone about 20 minutes. Maybe you could think about everything I said and let me in when I come back." Connor called through the door. He was sitting on her porch, his back to her door. " I will be back." He said as he pushed himself to stand.

Elizabeth stood up from her spot on the floor by the door. She walked over to her couch and peaked out of the shade. Connor was walking to his car. She sighed and turned around, sinking into the couch. It was noon which meant he had been sitting on her porch for 4 hours, just talking out loud. She hadn't responded to him one time. He talked about everything. He told her about their time in America, how they meant Romeo and about Doc.

He talked about how Jillian and Murphy's relationship came to be, including Shane and how Jillian was stabbed. He told her about him and Murphy growing up. He talked about his feelings towards her and how sorry he was that he had hurt her. He spoke about their times together and how being intimate with her made him feel. He talked and talked and talked, never asking her any questions or expecting her to respond. She had sat by the door and just listened to him. She smiled at some of his words and blushed at others. She closed her eyes and relived their sexual encounters through his memories.

XXXXXXXX

Connor came back and sighed as he walked over to her door again. He knew she was listening to him as he told her the stories. He could hear her moving around, felt her as she put her back to the door and slid down the floor. He was planning to plant himself at her porch until she either let him in or night fell. He was going to do what he had too to win her back.

" Alright, Lass. I picked up some stew for both of us. It's in two different containers so you can open the door and take yours." He said into the door. He waited a few seconds before the door opened and she peered out. He smiled and held out her container. She looked at him than took it and shut the door again. Connor chuckled and sat back down again. " Now where were we? Oh yeah, I was telling you about when Murphy and I started high school." He said, picking up his conversation as if he hadn't stopped.

By 4 o'clock, Elizabeth accepted that he wasn't going to leave. He had sat outside and continued talking while she was inside, listening. She hated that his voice soothed her. She loved the sound of his accent and the way he pronounced words. She had come up with a plan to make him prove himself and if he was willingly to go through with it, she just might forgive him.

Connor heard the locks sliding out of place. He looked up at the door than stood up. He grinned as he quickly wiped off his pants. He stood up straight, placing his hands in his pockets and straightening his shoulders. He cleared his throat as she opened the door. She leaned against it and looked at him. He was still grinning.

" I'm glad you decided to let me in. A fella's ass could fall asleep sitting out here." He said.

" I need you to do something for me. Do you think you could do something for me?" She said.

" I can do anything for you, my Lass." He said softly. She nodded.

" Okay, I want you to call Murphy, Jillian, and Romeo and tell them to meet us at the bar." She moved away from the door and he saw she had a sign in her hands. " You are going to wear this sign and go up to any girl that are there. If she is a girl you slept with then you are going to tell her you are sorry for treating her like shit. If you haven't slept with her than you are going to tell her that you are a male whore who uses women. Either way, I want to girls to sign your sign." She said.

" And what does the sign say?" He asked. She smiled and turned it around for him to see.

' Hi, my name is Connor MacManus and I'm trying to win my girlfriend back. Please ask me why I treat girls like shit.' He put his hand on the back of his neck and looked at her.

" You will wear this around your neck." She said. " If you don't want to do this, than..." Her voice trailed off as she shrugged her shoulders.

XXXXX

Connor and Elizabeth sat across from each other at the bar while they waited for their group to join them. He was rolling his beer bottle in between his hands as he stared into it. This was going to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his life but if it was what she wanted, he was going to do it to prove to her how sorry he was. He fully expected to get smacked a few times before the night was over.

XXXXXX

Murphy smiled as he brought his beer to his mouth. Jillian and Elizabeth were sitting together and laughing as they watched Connor move through the bar. He had the sign around his neck and had found a few of the girls he had had sex with. He explained that he was sorry for what he had done, that he was an insensitive asshole and didn't mean to hurt them. A few of the girls had slapped him.

" I can't believe he is doing this." Romeo said as he laughed.

" Aye, I wish we could record it." Murphy said. He nudged Jillian's leg under the table. She was sitting directly across from him. She looked over at him as he smiled. He stretched his arm across the table, palm side up. She sighed but smiled as she took his hand. He grinned then and squeezed her hand. 'I love you.' He mouthed. She nodded.

' I love you too.' She mouthed back. They turned their attention back to Connor as a girl was signing his sign.

" I really didn't think he'd go along with this." Elizabeth said. " I mean, it's so embarrassing."

" He's trying to fix things between you." Murphy said.

XXXXXXXX

Connor made his way back to the table with a defeated look on his face after a while. He took the sign off and handed it to her. Elizabeth was looking at him as she took it. Jillian and her started looking at the signatures. Some where just names, others people had wrote things, not very nice things either. Jillian looked over to Murphy and Romeo.

" Boys, I'm feeling really tired. Do you think you could take me home?" She said. Elizabeth looked at her quickly.

" Will you go to the bathroom with me first?" She asked. Jillian smiled.

" Of course I will. I'm 6 months pregnant, I can pee all the time." She said.

XXXX

Elizabeth stood with her hands on the sink as she stared into mirror at herself. Jillian came out of the stall and walked over to the other sink. She washed her hands then shook them quickly before she dried them on the paper towel. She put her hand on her back and turned to the side. She looked at herself in the mirror.

" I'm so big. I can't even began to image myself bigger." She whined. Elizabeth smiled at her friend.

" You're cute. You're so tiny that you look adorable with that pregnant tummy. I mean, from the back, you can't even tell you're pregnant." She said. Jillian laughed and rubbed her stomach. The girls smiled at each other.

" Forgive him." Jillian finally said. Elizabeth's smile faded.

" I want too." She said softly.

" Than do it. If you don't, he will be at your door step tomorrow. If he didn't care about you, he won't have done everything he did today. I mean really, he took some slaps for you and some of those slaps looked painful." Jillian said. Elizabeth smiled again.

" Did you see how red his cheek is?" The girls started laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

* _Please Review. *_

Connor walked with Elizabeth up the walkway to her apartment. They had left shortly after Murphy, Romeo, and Jillian had. She let him take the sign off and throw it away. They hadn't drove together to the bar so he had followed her back to her place in his own car. They weren't speaking and he wasn't sure what she thinking. All he knew was that his cheek was killing him.

" So I kind of can't believe you did that." She said when they reached her front door. He smiled and rubbed his cheek.

" I hope it was worth it. I hope I was able to prove something to you." He said. She smiled slightly as she looked at him.

" Yeah, I guess you did." She said. She put her back against the door and sighed. " I"m sorry you got smacked."

" Didn't look like you were sorry. I saw all your faces every time I got hit. The four of you seemed to enjoy it." He said. Elizabeth laughed, making him smile again.

" Well, I guess it was kind of funny." She said.

He moved closer to her than. Connor put his hands on her door, on either side of her head. He closed the distance between them. He pressed himself against her, pulling a gasp from her as a look of shock went over her face. He smiled again as he lowered his face to her neck. He moved his hips against hers at the same time he lightly ran his closed mouth up her neck. Her eyes went shut as she trembled

" I'm sorry, my Lass." He whispered into her ear. She brought her hands to his chest and pushed him away to gave herself some breathing room.

" I can't think when you're that close." She whispered. He moved into her again, letting his lips trail up her neck again.

" That's the point." He said. He started moving his hips against her again. " Am I forgiven?" He whispered.

" I don't know yet." She said. Her voice was shaking, making him smile. He placed a soft kiss against her skin than let his tongue trail a hot line from the bottom of her neck to right behind her ear. She started to shake more. She moaned as she clutched his shirt. " Stop." She barely got out. He moved to the other side her neck.

" Oh, my lass, how can I stop something you like so much?" He whispered. " How else can I prove how sorry I am if I don't give you something you want?" He brought a hand to the back of her neck and tilted her head back. He brushed the hair from her shoulder and sucked in her skin. " Let me take you inside and prove my point more."

Elizabeth wasn't sure letting him in was a good idea. He had stepped away enough to let her dig out her key and turn her back to him but as soon as her key slide into the lock, his hands came to her waist. He brought himself against her back and his mouth to her neck again. He rubbed himself against her as he kissed and licked her neck. She put her head down and closed her eyes.

" I can't do anything when you're doing that." She said. He smile and chuckled. He brought his hand to hers and helped her turn the lock. He opened the door and guided her inside.

XXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was panting with her eyes shut as Connor's mouth burned kisses all over her body. His hands where touching her everywhere at once it seemed like. She couldn't think straight and she didn't really want too. He had taken his time and stripped her of all her clothes than pulled the blanket over her so she didn't get cold. Right than he was placing tiny, sucking kisses against her stomach. Her eyes flew open and she jumped when he placed a gentle kiss against her center.

His hands massaged her thighs, slowly opening her legs more for him. His tongue was lightly working away at her center spot and she was trembling and moaning. Her hands were in her hair as she shook her head. He brought his hand to her and slipped a finger inside her, making her cry out and grab his hair. He was going to draw out her pleasure, take her as slowly as he could. He would bring her to the edge then pull away so she could relax only to do it again. By the time he'd let her go, it would be an earth shaking, bed rocking orgasm like she had never had.

Elizabeth thought she was going to die if he didn't stop teasing her. His mouth and fingers working to bring her so close to the end, than pulling himself away to kiss and lick her stomach. Just when she thought she was calming down again, he'd start working his mouth on her again. He kept it going until she moving uncontrollably and begging him.

" Please, Connor, let me go, please!" She begged. He smiled to himself but kept up his pace. " Oh, God, I just need to get off!" She called out. " I can't take it anymore!"

He picked up his pace, worked his finger faster inside her and his tongue on the outside of her until she yanked his hair and came hard. She cried out as she almost came off the bed. She called out his name so loud he was sure the neighbors heard her. Her entire body trembled and twitched with the force of the orgasm. She was pulling his hair so hard he was starting to get a headache.

He kept his pace up until he felt her start to relax and come down. He slowly withdrew his finger from her and sucked her into his mouth one last time. Her body jumped and gave one final shudder as he pulled away from her, letting her slowly slide from his mouth. He kissed his way back up her stomach. She was almost gasping for breath.

" Am I forgiven?" He asked against her skin. She swallowed hard as she panted. His mouth worked up her chest to her neck. " Do I need to give you another round of mouth play, my Lass?"

" No! No! Don't touch me! I'm way to sensitive for you to touch right now. My muscles inside are actually contracting." She said. He moved to her side and laughed. He gathered her to him and held her close. " My legs are shaking." He kissed the top of her head than rubbed his cheek against it.

" I'm sorry I treated those women like that. I wouldn't never do that to you." She opened her eyes and stared at her wall.

" I know that." She said. " I know you wouldn't, it was just such a shock. I never saw that side of you. I never saw that you could treat people like that."

" I was in a bad place, I wasn't thinking about anyone else but myself." Connor said as he continued to rub his chin on her.

" Are you completely over her? Have you let those feelings go, really?" She asked. Connor squeezed her, holding her close to him.

" 100% gone. I'm completely over her, I don't even think of her or see her that way anymore." He said. She sighed and tilted her head up to look at him.

" What am I going to do with you?" She asked. He grinned as he looked at her.

" Well, you taught me a lesson tonight at the bar but just to be sure I learned it, maybe you should teach my penis a lesson too. Maybe show him who he belongs too." He said. She laughed as she pulled away to look him better.

" And who does he belong too?" She asked. He grabbed her head and pulled her down to his mouth.

" You." He said before he kissed her.


	22. Chapter 22

* _Please Review. *_

3 months later:

Elizabeth stared at herself in the mirror. She swept her hands down her sides as she turned from one side to another. She caught Jillian's eyes in the mirror and they both smiled. Her best friend pushed herself up from the bed and walked to her. Her hand on her completely full stomach. Elizabeth faced her as the girls took hands.

" You look beautiful." Elizabeth said. Jillian laughed.

" I'm supposed to say that to you." She said.

" Well you do and I know you were worried about being 9 months pregnant and wearing a bridesmaid dress but you don't look fat. You look amazing." She said.

" I was lucky that you have good taste." Jillian said. " Although, I can't see the bottom part of the dress over this growth." She said. The girls laughed as a knock came to the door. They turned and looked as Elizabeth's dad opened it and peaked in.

" You ready, Love?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. " Murphy wants to make sure you're okay, Jillian."

" Tell him I'm fine." She said.

" Well, if it's all the same to you, Duce is here. He's going to help you walk down the stairs." The girls looked at each other and smiled.

" They act like I'm the only girl who ever got pregnant." Jillian said. " I'm going to head down. Duce and I will wait in the living room until you're ready." She said. The girls kissed cheeks.

XXXXXXX

Elizabeth and her dad waited just inside the door to the MacManus cabin while they watched Duce lead Jillian down the little pathway. She ran her hands down the simple, tight fitting wedding dress she was wearing. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. When she met Connor MacManus, she would have never guessed that just 6 months later, three months after the bar scene, she would be marrying him. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

" You ready, Love?" Her dad whispered. Elizabeth smiled as she looked at him.

" I'm ready."

Murphy glanced over at Jillian as she stood across from Connor. She looked over at him and smiled. She nodded her head, letting him know she was fine. She had reached the 37 week mark of her pregnancy and he was starting to get worried. The doctor had said she was in the early stages of labor already and expected her to move into full labor by the end of the week. He heard Connor suck in his breath, pulling his attention away from her. He looked at his brother and smiled.

Connor grinned as Elizabeth and her dad walked out of the cabin. She wasn't wearing a veil. She was wearing a circle of wild flowers on top her head. Her auburn curls hung just past her shoulders. Her wedding dress hugged her slender figure. It was white and strapless. It had a sweetheart neckline and was completely plain, no glitter, no beads, no tulle, just beautiful. She was wearing a bouquet of daisies and took his breath away.

XXXXXXX

Connor held his bride to him as they danced together slowly. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He had one arm around her waist and the other was holding onto her hand. She was smiling up at him with her eyes sparkling. He had asked her to marry him a week after she had made him wear the sign. She had said yes and the plans were made. He never thought himself the marrying type of man but he won't change it for anything.

" You look beautiful." He said softly. She smiled at him.

" Thank you. Do you like my dress?" She asked. He nodded. " You don't think it's plain? I mean it doesn't have any sparkles or anything."

" You make it sparkle. It fits your personality. You aren't a flashy, all out there kind of girl. You look amazing." He said. She laughed.

XXXXXX

It was a few days later when Connor came out of his room in the middle of the night. Elizabeth had taken two weeks off work to spend with him because they weren't going on a honeymoon. Neither wanted to leave with Jillian so close to delivering the baby. Elizabeth had given up her apartment and moved into the cabin with them. Connor looked up and saw Jillian standing with her back to him. She had her hands on the counter and was swaying slightly.

" You okay, Love?" He asked as he walked up to her.

" Ah, yeah. No. Well, I think my labor might have started." She said as she looked at him.

" Did you wake up Murph?" He asked. She shook her head.

" No, doctor said to wait to come to the hospital until the contractions were 4 minutes apart. I don't want to wake him up if it's a false alarm." She said. Then she looked away and closed her eyes. She squeezed her hands on the counter. " I'm having one right now." She groaned. Connor put his hand on her lower back and started rubbing it.

" Just take deep breaths, Love." He said softly.

XXXXXXX

Elizabeth sighed and kicked off the covers. Connor was supposing to be getting them water. She grabbed one of his shirts and threw it on than pulled her panties back on. She came out of their room and saw him standing beside Jillian, rubbing her back and speaking softly to her. Jillian was swirling her hips as she nodded to whatever he was saying. Elizabeth frowned and came forward.

" What's going on? You okay?" She asked.

" Jillian's contraction are 4 and 1/2 minutes apart." Connor said. Elizabeth came up to her other side.

" How long are they lasting?" She asked as she put her hand above Connor's and started rubbing her back too.

" 60 seconds." Jillian said as she opened her eyes. She looked at her friend who smiled. Elizabeth looked at her husband.

" Stay here with her. I'm going to get dressed than we have to wake everyone up." She said.

Elizabeth ran back to their room and quickly changed her clothes. She heard Jillian's sharp intake of breath a second before she said she was having another one. Connor was telling her to relax and to breath. Elizabeth smiled as she came back out the room and over to them. Jillian was leaning over the counter, taking big deep breaths, her arms resting on the counter and her head down.

" What the hell? Why did that one come on fast?" She asked. Elizabeth came to her side.

" Get them up, Connor. If her contractions are picking up pace than we might not have much time." She said.

Connor wasted no time in running up the stairs. He threw open Romeo's door and told him to get up than ran down to Murphy's room. He threw open the door and flipped on the light. Murphy jumped and grabbed the blankets to cover himself. Connor frowned. He had gotten a good view of his brother's naked form before Murphy had managed to cover himself up.

" Get up. Today you're going to be a da." He said. Murphy rubbed his eyes than sat up. " Your lass is downstairs with mine. Elizabeth said it's time to go."

" Get the fuck out so I can get dressed than!" Murphy snapped.

" Murphy!" Jillian called out. He wrapped the sheet around him and jumped out of the bed.

" I'm coming, Lass!" He yelled as he ran out of their room. He looked over the railing and down at the girls. Jillian was looking up at him.

" Hurry up, please!" She called. Duce walked out of his room, completely dressed and smiling.

" It's about time." He said. " Come on, Elizabeth and I will get you in the car." He said. Murphy ran back into their room as Jillian shook her head.

" I don't know if I can walk. It feels like the force of gravity had just increased on my legs." She said.

" That's okay, Jilly." Elizabeth said as she soothed her friend. " That just means the baby is moving down. Connor!" Duce put his arm around her waist as Connor ran down the stairs. " Help dad get her into the car. I will go grab their bags."


	23. Chapter 23

* _Please Review. *_

Duce and Romeo leaned against the wall in the hallway of the hospital while Connor was pacing the floor. They were outside Jillian's hospital room. The doctors were checking her over and getting her hooked up the baby monitors to check the baby and watch her contractions. Murphy and Elizabeth had stayed in the room with her. After what seemed like forever Elizabeth exited the room with a big smile.

" She's already at 8 cm so it shouldn't be long now." She said. When Duce and Connor were helping her walk to the car her water had broke.

" Is she alright?" Duce asked.

" She's in pain but she's doing alright. She's only swore a few times." Elizabeth said.

" And Murph?" Romeo asked.

" He's actually handling it well, I think. He's talking in a low voice to her and rubbing her shoulders and back. He's paid attention during their birthing classes." She said with a smile. " He's doing everything he's supposed to be doing."

They stayed outside the hallway for another hour before the nurse wheeled a table covered in a green sheet into the room. Jillian was in a lot of pain so Murphy wasn't letting anyone but Elizabeth in. She wasn't allowed to have any pai medicine because her labor was moving so fast the doctors didn't think they could deliver the pain medicine to her in time. Romeo didn't handle other people's pain well, Duce wanted to give Murphy and Jillian their time and space, and Connor was a nervous wreck. Anabel had just arrived and they were all on edge. After the nurse went into the room, Elizabeth came out.

" Okay, she's going to start pushing. I can't believe how fast her labor is going." Duce smiled from his spot against the wall.

" The babe is a MacManus. When a MacManus decides they want something, they go after it, as I'm sure you remember." Elizabeth smiled as she looked at Connor. He took her arm and pulled her into him. " The babe is ready to be born."

XXXXXXX

For an hour Romeo and Connor took turns pacing the hallway. They listened into the door but were only able to hear muffled sounds. Elizabeth had reassured them it was normal for some women to push for over an hour or so. She told them if anything was going wrong, doctors and nurses would be coming in and out of the room. At the hour and 15 minute mark a loud crying was heard coming from the room. Anabel clasped her hands together and closed her eyes as she prayed. Duce grinned and bowed his head to pray as well. Romeo fell back against the wall as Connor and Elizabeth hugged. Murphy walked out of the door half an hour later.

" Babe is here. Jilly and babe are fine." He said through his grin. His face was white and he had been sweating. " They are done cleaning things up and you can come in now." He said.

The family walked into the room as the doctor and nurses walked out, wheeling the covered table with them. Jillian was sitting in the bed, staring down at her small bundle and smiling. Murphy grinned and climbed into her bed with her. He moved the blanket from the baby's face and put his arm around her shoulders as everyone crowded around the bed. They all started talking quietly at once.

" Shut it!" Connor called out, bring every one's, but Romeo, eyes to him. " Romeo's crying." All eyes turned to the little Mexican at the end of the bed. He threw his hands into the air.

" What do you want from me? This is the first baby brought into our little family." He said. " It's emotional, it's an emotional time for me."

" And what is this babe's name?" Duce said, pulling every one's eyes to Murphy and Jillian again. They smiled at each other.

" Liam Connor." Jillian said as she looked at Connor. Elizabeth smiled at her husband, she had known a while ago what the name choice was going to be.

" Well," Connor began. " I think that's a right fine name for that lil fella." He said with a grin. He put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and pressed his lips to the side of her head.

XXXXXXX

Later that day, Duce was rocking the baby in the rocking chair in the room. Connor, Elizabeth, Romeo and Anabel had gone home to sleep since they had been up since midnight and it was 9 in the morning. Jillian was laying on her side, sleeping and Murphy had went to get him and Duce some coffee. Duce was smiling as he rubbed the sleeping baby's cheeks. Murphy walked in quietly and went right to the bed. He put his hand on her hip and leaned over to see her face.

" She's still sleeping." Duce said softly. Murphy smiled and pulled away. He walked around the bed and to the window sill. He set the coffees down than sat on sill by his dad.

" She would have done you proud during the delivery, Da. She didn't cry or beg for pain relievers. She just pushed through and worked until he was out." He said. Duce smiled and nodded.

" She's done me proud with this little one and you." He said. " He looks like you and Connor when you were babes." He said as he stood up. " Sit, son, sit and hold your babe." Murphy jumped up with a grin. He sat in the rocker and adjusted himself before Duce leaned down and settled the baby in his arms. Murphy looked down in his sleeping son's face as he started to rock. Duce walked over to Jillian and leaned down to kiss her forehead. " You take care of her and that babe, Murph. The Lord blessed you two today."

" Aye, Da." Murphy said. He grinned again when baby opened his tiny eyes. Murphy leaned down and whispered to him. " Hi, lad. I'm your da." Duce smiled and slipped from the room, closing the door behind him. " Your ma's sleeping so you have to be quiet." The baby sighed and turned his tiny face towards Murphy than slowly closed his eyes again.


	24. Chapter 24

* _Please Review. *_

6 years later:

" Da! Make the girls leave us alone!" Murphy looked up to see his sons, 6 year old Liam and 5 year old Nickolas, coming towards him. He looked behind his boys and saw his twin nieces, 5 year old Emma and Sophie, following after them. A tugging on his pant leg made Murphy look down. He smiled at the two little faces that looked up at him.

" Uncle Murphy!"

" Da!" The 4 year old girls said at the same time. " Swing us, Daddy!" Jocelyn said as she held her arms up. The girls birthdays were only a month apart. He leaned down and picked Jocelyn up. He set her on one of the tree swings he and Connor had made. He moved to Claira and set her beside his daughter. The girls clasped hands and laughed as he moved behind them. Elizabeth had gotten pregnant with Claira not long after the twins were born and Murphy did a good job at keeping Jillian pregnant.

" Hold on to the chains, my little lasses." He said.

" Uncle Murphy, tell the boys to play with us!" Emma called out.

" Girls!" Connor's voice came from the porch. He was grinning as he started towards them. Instantly Claira climbed down from the swing and his three girls started towards him. He stopped walking and crouched down, his arms out wide.

" Daddy, push me, please." Jocelyn said as she kicked her legs. He took a hold of the chains and leaned down.

" Hold on, my babe." He said softly. " Don't you dare tell your ma how high I push you." He warned. She looked up at him with dark blue eyes.

" Okay, Daddy." She said, smiling at him with his smile.

Murphy watched as his boys wandered off towards the barn where their granddad was. The boys liked to work with him and were taking the opportunity to leave while their cousins were distracted. Connor was hugging his girls, taking turns kissing their foreheads. They were all talking excitedly to him and he was eating it up. He hadn't be disappointment when he found out each time their babies were girls. He loved his girls, he didn't care if he and Elizabeth had all girl babies. He had his nephews to wrestle with.

" Murphy!" Jillian called as she rushed out of the cabin. Murphy grabbed the chains of the swing, making Jocelyn laughed.

" We are busted." He said to his daughter. When Jillian passed Connor and the girls, she patted his back and smiled at her nieces. She put her hands on her stomach as she continued to them.

" What did I tell you about pushing her so high? She's going to fall." She said. Murphy and Jocelyn smiled. Murphy leaned down and put his face against Jocelyn's.

" Ah ma!" They said together. She smiled as he stood up again. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

" Ma! Your big belly is crushing me!" Jocelyn called out with a laugh. Jillian pretended to rub her full stomach against the little girl. Than she stepped back.

" Right, well, it's time to go." She said.

" Right now?" Murphy asked. She smiled and nodded.

" Yes. You know how fast my labors go. Elizabeth and Connor both know, our bags are in the car, it's time." Murphy swept Jocelyn into the air, making her laugh.

" You ready to meet your little sister?" He said excitedly. Elizabeth was walking towards them. She and Connor had just found out the week before they were expecting again.

" Get a move on it, Murph." She said. " Last time you paused, poor Jocelyn was almost born in the car." He set his daughter down and took a hold of Jillian.

" She's right, Lass. We better go." He said. Jillian smiled and interlaced their fingers as they walked.

" And to think, all this is a result of one letter." She said as she rested her head against him.

Elizabeth took Jocelyn's hand and they started towards Connor who had let the other girls go. All four girls took hands and started towards the barn to tell the boys the news. Connor stood up and smiled at his wife. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. She snaked her arms around his shoulders than laughed when he picked her up.

" And think, all our kids are a result of an unwanted lunch date our moms set up." She said as she wrapped her legs around him. He smiled.

" I love you." He said. She smiled again.

" I love you."

end


End file.
